The Most Screwed Up Love Life Ever
by motherfuckingfox
Summary: People always said their love lives were screwed up. They hadn't heard my story yet...
1. Heartbroken

**Okay I'll write a chapter and then if you guys like it and review then I'll carry on. So, yeah. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

It was a week before the wedding. Being me, something had to go wrong. And it did go wrong. Terribly wrong. I parked my truck in front of the majestic house, and slammed the door shut, when I heard the strangest of noises. A giggle. A real, girly-ish giggle. I walked into the house, shaking some of the rain off of me before I entered.

"Hello?" I called, taking my coat off. Alice walked down the stairs, and I smiled.

"Hey, Alice. Where's Edward?" I asked, and she smiled, but it was anxious, tensed.

"Oh, he's, erm, upstairs."

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked, all of the softness gone from my voice. Her smile vanished.

"Nothing." She said quickly. I ignored her, and walked uptairs. She followed behind, begging.

"Bella, come back downstairs." She pleaded. I stalked through the corridors, until I reached Edward's room. The door was ajar, and I peeped in. My heart ripped in two as I took in the sight before me.

Edward and Tanya. On the bed. Together. His mouth covering hers. Her hands on his butt. His hands up her shirt. I couldn't move.

"Ohh, baby." Tanya groaned. I gasped, and both heads turned to me. Edward looked shocked. Tanya looked smug. Alice looked horrified.

"So this is the infamous Bella Swan." Tanya sneered. I wanted to strangle her.

"Tanya, shut up." Alice snapped. I was still bewildered, still breaking.

"Bella, this isn't what it looks like," Edward began. I shook my head.

"Well, it looks like you cheating on me. It looks like you shoving your hands up her shirt. It looks like her hands down your pants." I started trembling.

"Then its exactly what it looks like." Tanya interjected brightly. Alice glared at her.

"Tanya, shut up." She repeated. Edward and I had locked gazes.

"Bella,"

"No, Edward." I sighed, and took the ring off my finger.

"Bella." He breathed.

"I don't think I love you anymore." I whispered hoarsely, barely managing words. He looked hurt. I held out the ring to him. When he didn't take it, I threw it to the ground, and stormed out, tears blinding me. I ran out into the rain, and into my truck. I fumbled for the ignition, and drove recklessly to the only place I could think of right now; La Push. I parked in front of Jacob's house, still crying, and knocked. Billy answered, to my dismay.

"Hey, Bella. What brings you out here?" He asked cheerily. I smiled weakly.

"Hey, Billy. Is Jake here?" I asked, masking my depression.

"Uhh, no, sorry Bella. He's with Lisa." He said hesitantly, but finishing confidently. My heart lurched.

"Lisa?" I repeated, confused. Please, god no.......

"Yeah, didn't he tell you? He found his imprint!" He crowed, and my already torn heart ripped again. I smiled again.

"Oh okay. Thanks anyway, Billy." I said, and walked back to my truck, trying not to slam the door shut behind me when I got in. I drove home robotically, and threw myself into my room. There, I cried. And cried, and cried, and cried. Edward had cheated. Jake had moved on. Where else to go? Nobody would change me, Victoria and James were dead. And I would never

I knew.

I scrambled in my handbag for my cellphone, and fumbled with the buttons.

"Hi, I'd like to book a ticket to Volterra, please."


	2. Hitchhiking

I had booked my ticket to Volterra. I would die. But first, I would say goodbye to Charlie. I decided not to wait for him to come home, but to leave him a note.

_Dear Charlie._

_I'm leaving. I know my decision won't make any sense right now, but if you go see Alice or Edward, or any of the Cullens for that matter, I'm sure they'll tell you why I'm gone. Its not Alice's fault, so don't go all angry at her. As for Edward, well, I have no requests or pleas for his safety. I'm giving you the all-clear for shooting him, but then he'll have a bit of explaining to do after. If you don't know what I'm talking about, ask Billy. I'm sure he'll tell you after he finds out I'm gone anyway, so might as well get it over and done with._

_Please don't try to find me, because it'll only make this harder for both of us. I don't want to do this, leave, and I really don't want to hurt you, but I figured a little heads up might make this decision easier for you. It was either this or me just vanishing._

_I've arranged for Jake to look after you. Please let him. At least I'll have the comfort of knowing you'll be okay. I really will be okay, Dad. I know what I'm doing._

_I love you. I always have, and I always will. I'll always be your Bella._

_Goodbye._

_Love,_

_Your Bella._

I packed my bag within the space of two minutes. I had my handbag contents on the coffee table; My passport, my phone, my iPod, all of my college money, a book, and pictures of Charlie and Jake. Why bother packing clothes when you're never going to use them again? But I removed all my clothes from my room, as well as everything else that was mine. I didn't want Charlie to have any reminder of the failure of a daughter he once had.

So I burned it all. I stopped off at the junk yard and payed the guy there $10 to burn it. Or keep it. As long as Charlie Swan never found it. I then got into my car, and drove to the airport. I checked through customs and security and the desk ladies, and was eventually at the gate, waiting for the plane to be waiting. I was sitting reading a battered copy of my favourite book _Wuthering Heights, _when they announced that the plane was ready. I boarded, and took my seat next to the window. I watched as the air hostesses ran us through safety procedure, and all that garbage.

Finally, we took off. Just after we were flying straight, my phone buzzed. Seeing as how my phone didn't have caller I.D, I couldn't see who it was. So I simply answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said warily. If it were any of the Cullens, anyone from La Push, Charlie, or any of Charlie's team, I would hang up. So basically, the only people I wouldn't hang up on were, well, Jessica and the phone company.

"Isabella Swan?" I heard a perfectly flawless female's voice. I recognized the perfection as a vampiric quality, and was immediately alarmed. But I kept my voice low.

"Who wants to know?" I asked. I was considering who it could be. A female vampire. The Denalis? Maybe one of the other covens I didn't know of. The Cullens probably know most of them.

"Jane Volturi." That name sent a shudder down my spine. Volturi. I had heard the stories, seen the pictures. I had talked to the very leader myself, when Edward decided to go and get himself killed. The Volturi. The fearless leaders of all vampires. Jane herself was one of the Volturi's top members. I had no idea what to say, and after 10 seconds of silence, she realized this.

"Aro knows you are coming. He is becoming impatient. Do you have a means of transport to get to Volterra?" She demanded. I was suddenly confused.

"Wait, Aro knew I was coming? And no, I was planning on hitchhiking, actually."

"Hitchhiking? I see why now Aro is concerned. Yes, Aro knew you are coming. His gift. You will no longer be hitchhiking. One of the guard members will collect you from the airport. Ask for Demetri Volturi." She sounded like she was holding back laughter at the hitchhiking comment, and I nodded, ignoring her rudeness.

"Dimitri Volturi. Okay, got it. Oh, before you go?" I repeated, rushing in to ask her my question.

"Yes?" She sighed, now sounding bored and annoyed.

"Does Aro know why I'm coming?" I asked.

"Yes." She responded automatically, as if it were an obvious answer. To her, it probably was.

"Do you?" I pressed. _Please say yes, please say yes._

"No." She replied, now sounding cautious.

"Has Aro told you to tell me anything besides transport, like say an answer to the question I will ask him?" I said, my voice high and squeaky. I wanted a simple answer to a simple question. Would he kill me?

"No." My hopes sank.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." I said, mildly disappointed. I was hoping that, as Aro's daughter and most fierce member of the top Volturi guard members, Jane would know what Aro would do with me. I was being completely rude, showing up and asking Aro favours like this. But I had no choice. Edward had ripped my heart in two. Twice.

So I did as Jane said, and when the plane landed in Volterra, I began looking for someone holding up a sign labeling "Demetri Volturi". Instead, a man with deathly pale skin and muddy, reddy brown eyes walked up to me. He was strikingly gorgeous, much more so that Edward. He had golden blonde hair that hung around his ears. That was how I knew he was a vampire. No human could posses such beauty. I wondered how he had made his eyes go brown, and then I realized he must have used contacts.

He looked me up and down, but when my gaze caught his, he looked slightly taken aback. He then beamed, ear to ear, causing my breathing to hitch. It was stunning, but I kept my cool.

"You are the girl Aro has requested me to pick up?" He guessed. I nodded.

"Bella Swan." I said, taking his outstretched hand. He seemed to lean into my hand, as if he didn't want me to let go. I didn't want me to let go, but I had to.

"Uh, right this way." He said, and led me outside. I thought it convenient to land at night, so he had no trouble about having the sun peak out. He walked towards a black SUV, with a man leaning against the hood.

"Felix." Demetri growled, and the man grinned. He was hot. Not the beautiful, seemingly romantic, lovely gentleman hot that Demetri possesed. No, Felix was hot. Dark brown hair, a sexy smile with dimples to add to the package, a well-built figure, and something of a peach colour to his skin. I felt close, unusually comfortable around him. He was hot, and I instantly reacted to that. Any other person would have been turned on. I just blushed.

"Ahhh, Miss Swan, I presume?" Felix boomed, and I instantly blushed a deeper red. Hs voice was ringing in my ears, my heart thundering. I prayed to the gods that the vampires weren't listening to my heart beat.

"Yea-a-a-a-h." I stammered, and he laughed, slinging an arm around my shoulder. His skin was cold, but eveywhere he touched burned like fire.

**DPOV**

I heard Aro calling me from the throneroom. I walked in, and bowed to my masters.

"Demetri, Felix. You have a job to do. I need you to go and pick up our guest from the airport." Aro declared, and I nodded.

"May I ask who this guest is, so I may identify them?" I requested, and Aro smiled.

"The one named Isabella Swan. Her blood will call to you, so she should be easy enough to find." Aro said, and I furrowed my brow in concentration. And confusion.

"Is there any way I could recieve identification?" I asked. Aro looked puzzled.

"Felix! Translate!" He barked, turning to Felix, who was grinning ear to ear. This was a daily thing. I was always too formal, and Felix was always too unformal. So we balanced each other out. HE had fun turning my long, seemingly smarter words into short, easily understood words. Long story short, he shortened my sentences and made them sound exciting. Well, more exciting.

"He wants a picture of the girl." Felix boomed, and I rolled my eyes. I knew what he was thinking. He was silently adding that I wanted to drool over the picture, I could tell. He could be so.....inappropriate.

"Jane, go fetch the file from Gianna." Aro said, and Jane left the room. In seconds, she was back, holding a blue clear file. He handed me the file, and I saw her life spread out in front of me. A picture of her, her family tree, information on her and her life story, her personal details, and a lock of hair. How the hell did they get her hair? From what I read, she liked being called Bella, lived in Forks with her father Charlie, and knew about vampires. And werewolves. Im fact, she dated one of the Cullens, Edward, but he cheated on her for a member of the Denali clan. She was also friends with the La Push werewolves. A very strange girl indeed. She was also very pretty. Mahogony hair that hung round her eyes and draped over her shoulders, brown doe-like eyes, pale skin, and lips the colour of cocoa. Yes, I wouldn't mind having her join the family.

"Thank you, master." I said, bowed, and towed a laughing Felix out of the room. We ran to the airport, and were there in about 5 minutes. Felix waited by the black SUV, while I went inside to fetch Isabella. I walked around, scanning the face of every human girl, analysing every single detail. Some wore too much make-up. Some showed too much cleavage. Some looked like they were on drugs, which I wouldn't be surprised if they were. All of them had flaws. But when I caught sight of my target, I had to breath and inhale all the mixing, disgusting scents. The human blood tasted nice and smelled delicious, but nothing compared to Isabella's. It was like the most elegant perfume, mixed with the most delicious food. Intoxicating. I didn't want to drink her. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss those beautifully shaped lips till they turned blue. But I forced myself to talk instead.

"You are the girl Aro has requested me to pick up?" I confirmed, looking her up and down. She nodded When my eyes met hers, I almost staggered backwards, Her eyes gleamed and sparkled, burning past my stoic face and rock hard mental wall, and seeing to my soul. See, after my sister Tamara died, I had avoided most compassionate emotions. Even when the gorgeous Chelsea, with her ability to manipulate ties towards people, showed interest in me, I kept my distance from all signs of love. It was heartbreaking, somewhere I hadn't wanted to go. But this girl, Bella, changed it all. She made me want to run up and hug her to me, and to protect her from any threats, like say, a cute worker of the airport who kept winking at her. She showed no interest, and that made me hide a smile.

"Isabella Swan." She said, and I shook her hand. We walked out to the car, where Felix waited, and thats where the trouble started. With Felix.

**FPOV**

Demetri walked out with a girl at least a head and a half shorter than me. Saying she was hot was an understatement. She was a living goddess. Dark, wavy brown hair, wide, brown doe-like eyes, pale skin and a cute heart-shaped face. Yeah, she was hot. Apparently Demetri thought so too, because he was in a protective stance, unintentionally. I felt connected to this girl, like part of me was designed to protect her.

_Felix! Cut the mushy crap! _I scolded myself mentally. Keeping it fun was my job. Thinking all the mushy, lovey dovey crap was Demetri's job.

"Ahhh, Miss Swan I presume."

"Yea-a-ah." She stammered, and I grinned. I had that effect on all women. I heard her heartbeat increase, and I pretended not to notice.

"Felix." I introduced myself, and she shook my hand, trembling. I guided her to the car, and caught her when she tripped. Demetri had to drive, so I got to sit next to the human girl. I wasn't breathing, so I didn't have to inhale her scent yet. But I was planning on talking to her, which would mean breathing.

"So, Bella. What brings you to Volterra?" I asked, trying to flow into natural conversation. It worked.

"Oh, I was planning on asking to be killed by Aro." Dimitri gasped as she spoke, but I laughed.

"Why didn't you just jump off a cliff in Forks?" I asked, but she sighed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"I did." She said, sighing again. I choked on laughter and breathing.

"You did?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. When The Cullens left, I jumped off a cliff to see Edward in a hallucination." She said, oblivious to how crazy she sounded. I laughed. She smiled at me, and Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Well then, shouldn't you be dead?"

"Nu-uh. Jake rescued me." She said, and I nodded slowly.

"Cool." I said.

"Really? You think so?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, totally." I agreed solomnly. If it impressed her, or made her like me more, then I would jump with her.

"Most people tell me I'm crazy." She stated, and I laughed.

"No, they're just jealous of your awesomeness." I replied smoothly, and she smiled. I placed my hand on her knee, and patted it.

"Felix." Demetri growled. I ignored him, because we had arrived at the castle. I got out of the car, and held out my hand for Bella to grab. She took it, and exited the car with as much grace as a vampire. We walked through the giant doors, through the lobby, and to the desk where the human secretary, Gianna, sat. Normally, we'd have to ask her to open the door for us, and announce our arrival. But I knew she had a secret crush on me. I winked at her, and she giggled, opening the door without warning or words. We glided through the doors, to face the three intimidating looking leaders of the Volturi, Aro, Caius and Marcus. Aro was beaming ear to ear. Caius looked angry. Marcus looked interested for a change, which surprised me greatly. Marcus never took interest in anything, and if he did, he never showed it.

"Welcome back, Felix. I trust you havn't failed me?" Aro welcomed, and I bowed.

"No, master." I said, and stepped aside. Bella stood a few meters in front of Demetri, who had also stepped aside. Aro looked radiant at the sight of the girl.

"Ahh, Bella. Such a delight to see you again. Where is your Edward?" Aro said, gliding forward to greet her.

"He is no longer mine, I'm afraid." She said through gritted teeth, and I was curious as to what angered her so.

"Well, what can I do for you?" Aro asked, although we all knew he already knew what she wanted. I knew what she wanted, and I wasn't happy about it. But I knew Aro wouldn't kill her. Not yet, anyway.

"I think it best if I just showed you." She replied quietly, and placed her hand in his. His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed. He gasped.

"Bella, I would never,"

"Please, Aro? You are the only one I could come to."

"Bella, no. I would never do that to you. I do have another solution to your problem, however." He said, smiling gently. She looked desperate, and I was glad he had refused her.

"You do?"

"Yes. Bella, you have a rare talent, even as a human. A mental shield against all of us. Jane can't hurt you, Alec can't dull your senses, I can barely pick up half of your thoughts, and Edward couldn't read your mind. And all that is just as a human. Imagine the possibilities if you were to join us im immortality. Bella, I would like you to join us, and be part of the Volturi." He said, his eyes gleaming with wonder. Bella looked bewildered.

"You want me to become a vampire?" She repeated, still stunned. Aro nodded. The whole room was holding a breath. Marcus looked on the edge of his seat. Jane looked excited. Even Caius reacted, by smiling down on the girl.

"Yes. You would become part of the family, a princess." He said excitedly. Bella contemplated this. She looked completely consumed by thought. Her eyes suddenly widened, and she smiled.

"Okay, Aro. I accept your offer." She said.

BPOV

"Bella, I would like you to join us, and be part of the Volturi." Aro proposed, and I gasped. Me? Become part of the Volturi? He was surely kidding. A human couldn't be a Volturi member, unless I wanted to be a maid. Then it hit me.

"You want me to become a vampire?" I stuttered. He nodded, his eyes alight.

"Yes, you would become part of the family, a princess." He said, and I started thinking again. If I were a Volturi princess, I would have major influence amongst the other covens. And, I would be quite strong. And Aro mentioned me probably having powers. Yes, this was starting to sound good. I could order Edward to do whatever I wished. Maybe I could have him executed. And I would be allowed to pick my own suitor. Yes, this sounded like the best idea of my life. Of course, if I refused, it would become complicated. I would probably be given two options. Option 1; Be killed. Option 1; Be turned and start my own coven. It was an already lost battle.

"Okay, Aro. I accept your offer." I said, smiling, truly liking this idea. Aro looked like he would explode with joy.

"Oh, thats just wonderful! Jane, Alec, would you please take Bella to her room?" Aro sang, and Jane and Alec stepped forward. I recognized them from my previous visit. Jane looked delighted. Alec looked casual.

"Welcome to the family, Bella!" Jane squealed, and pulled me into a hug. I glanced at Alec, who smiled.

"Aro, who will be changing me?"

"Erm, I'll have to discuss that with my brothers." Aro said, and gestured us out. I felt presence behind us as we walked, me in the middle. I turned to see Felix and Demetri, along with Heidi and Chelsea. They both smiled.

Jane led me through a long hallway of rooms, and stopped in front of two double doors. I glanced around, and Jane pushed the doors open. I gasped. The room, my room, was beautiful. State-of-the-art plush leather couches, a huge full-body sized mirror with an intricately designed white frame. A white apple laptop sat on a glass table in the middle of the room. A huge plasma T.V was hanging on the wall, and above the table hung a huge white chandelair. In the corner of the room was a set of white double doors, which I had a bad feeling about. But I was impressed. The white fluffy carpet just added to the wow-factor.

"Wow." I breathed. I glanced again to the double doors in the corner, whcih still gave me a bad feeling. Jane noticed my curiosity.

"Okay, so I heard Alice Cullen was a 'shopaholic', and used to dress you up, so I thought I'd take her place." She announced.

"Aww, Jane! I hated being a barbie! And please don't tell me thats my..." Reality caught up with me.

"Closet." She finished when I couldn't. I sighed. But I wanted to make Jane happy. After all, we would soon be sisters. She whimpered, and looked up at me with big eyes. I sighed again, and smiled.

"Oka, fine. But I want to be able to feel my fingers after." I said, and she squealed. Grabbing my wrist, she towed me into the closet. And my life as a Volturi began.


	3. Shutting me up

I had been here for a week. And by "here", I meant Volterra. I got along great with everyone. Aro had told me that Marcus would be my father when I was turned. I was thinking about that as I was rummaging through my closet in my room, and wondered why Aro hadn't changed me yet. I walked downstairs, and into the chamber room.

"Aro?" I asked, and looked at him. He was sitting in his chair, with Jane next to him, and they were playing chess. Oddly human behavior. Marcus was sitting in his chair reading an old battered book with a plain black cover, and Caius was not in the room.

"Yes, Bella dear?" Aro said, glancing to me before taking Jane's hand and smiling broadly at me again.

"I was just wondering something. Why haven't you changed me yet?" I asked, and Aro moved a piece on the board, letting Jane's hand go.

"Well, there are some human experiences I would like you to go through before you join us in glorious immortality." He said, and Jane narrowed her eyes, glaring at the board as if it would incinerate under her gaze.

"Like?" I pressed, growing impatient. But I knew throwing a fit would do me no good.

"Like falling in love." He replied simply, and moved another piece.

"You want me to fall in love? That could take years!" I gasped. So much for not throwing a fit.

"Yes, I know. But trust me, when you are a vampire you'll thank me for it." He said, winking. Jane moved a piece, and smiled mischievously.

"Oh." I said quietly. Aro turned his entire head, and looked at me through big eyes.

"There is something you are not telling me." He accused. Damn his supernatural abilities to know when I'm lying. That wasn't even supernatural. That was just.....Aro.

"Yes, there is."

"Do tell, dear. Curiosity is starting to get to me."

"Its just, I don't think I can ever fall in love again. After what Ed, mmm, _he _did, I can't really trust it again." I said. Like after he left me, I still had trouble saying, or thinking, his name.

"Ah, I see. You are scared of having your heart broken a third time."

"Yes."

"Bella, I can be a bad friend to you, and tell you pretty lies that you'll love to hear, or I can be a good friend, and tell you the honest, blunt truth." He said, and I smiled.

"The truth, please." I said politely. I was glad Aro wasn't lying to me. It was one of the many things I liked about him.

"I had Marcus look at your ties. I know how you feel about our men."

"I don't know how I feel about them, so how can you know?"

"You are physically attracted to Felix, but you have a deep connection to him, like you knew someone like him and liked that person. You have a mental and deep attraction to Demetri. You think he's your 'type', and you knew someone like him that you liked also. Alec is as good a brother to you as anyone. We also found other ties to other people. Like Jacob Black, whom I do not know. You love him like a best friend and a brother, but sometimes you love him like you love Felix. You loved Ed, mmm, _him _with all your heart, but now the line connection you to him is a pure black." He said, and I tried to wrap my head around it, and translate it into easier language. I thought Felix was hot, and could relate him to Emmett. Demetri was the kind of guy I was naturally into, and I could relate him to Jasper. I thought of Alec as the brother I never had. I loved Jacob sometimes, and sometimes I felt like I was in love with him. But what about Ed, mmmm, _him?_

"What about _him? _What does the black mean?"

"It means you, well, there's no precise english translation for the word I'm thinking. I'd have to run it through many different languages to find a translation, but it wouldn't be exact."

"Please try."

"Okay." He sighed, and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"The closest I can get to it is insanity."

"How can I feel insanity towards a person?"

"Its like an insane desire engraved within you to see him suffer. And yet, there is also an insane desire to love him again."

"Insanity, huh?"

"Its close. The italian translation is much more defined."

"AHA!" Jane cried, and moved a piece. Aro turned back to look at her curiously, and she was grinning triumphantly.

"I win." She declared. Aro smiled, and scanned the board. Jane was grinning smugly. As calm as ever, Aro picked up a single piece, moved it a few squares over, and placed it back down. Jane's face fell, and without a word, she left. Aro turned back around to look at me.

"Bella dear, may I ask you something?" Aro asked. I smiled. He was so polite.

"Go ahead."

"Who would you like to change you?" He asked, and my face fell.

"I don't know." I said, looking up in thought. Aro didn't like this, me thinking.

"No! Bella, don't think. Just feel. Who do you want to change you?" He asked, his voice like silk. I closed my eyes, and saw a most peculiar sight. A purple line. The purple twisted around, and from it came a blood red line. The two lines entwined and twirled around like spaghetti. From those two lines came a third one; a black one. All three swirled around each other continuously. I opened my eyes.

"What were the colors of the lines? In my connections to people?"

"To who, dear?"

"Felix, Demetri and Ed, mmm, him." I said politely. Aro took Marcus's hand, closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Demetri was a lilac purple, Felix was a dark red, and Ed, mmm, he was a pitch black." He said, and I closed my eyes again. I saw the three lines entwine together gracefully, like a ribbon. Or some dancers, performing their best. And then they did the strangest thing. The purple and red started to push the black away. The black faded away. The purple and the red began to battle. The dance had turned ferocious, a raging battle for dominance. After a few seconds of raging battle, the two lines straightened themselves out perfectly. The purple began to fade, and the red grew stronger. It also started to come towards me, wherever I was. Soon, all I could see was red. I opened my eyes.

"God." I gasped. Aro looked confused. I gave him my hand. He took it, and raised his eyebrows in surprise and confusion.

"Bella! I can see!" He crowed, and took my hand in both of his.

"How?" I asked, although I already knew.

"You must have control over who can see into your head." He murmured.

"Can you see what I saw?"

"Bella, I know how to fix this unspoken problem of yours."

"How?

"I'll tell you later. First, I'd like to confront the guard about something." He said, and I nodded. I stood out of the way, whilst he called Jane back in.

"Jane, dear, would you go and fetch the guard for me?" Aro asked in a perfect tone. Jane nodded, and left the room. For about 10 seconds. She came back in, followed by all the guard members.

"Ahh, my dears. I would like to discuss something with you. I seek a new member of the Volturi, but I fear he won't come to join us unless every member approves. And yes, Jane, Bella is considered a part of the guard." Aro said, and Jane laughed.

"What is it you wish to discuss, Master?" Demetri asked in a perfectly polite voice.

"I would like to invite Edward Cullen to join us." Aro said in a calm voice, his eyes not leaving me. I wasn't so calm or controlled, however. At the mention of his name, I lost it. Pictures flashed before my eyes, too blurry or fast for me to actually see. My heart thudded and beated against me, thrashing about in my chest. My stomach twisted and ripped. All the control I had built up inside myself snapped, and washed away. I screamed for all I was worth. I could no longer see. I could no longer _feel._ Merely scream. But I did manage to comprehend some of the replies.

"Jane! Stop!" Aro commanded.

"Its not me!" Jane replied frantically.

"What's happening to her?" Someone gapsed. I suspected it was Heidi. It sounded like her. And it contained her accent. She was the only one with an italian accent, strangely enough.

"She's having a fit!" Someone shouted. I heard footsteps, and felt cold hands on me, holding my shoulders gently.

"Felix! Deal with it!" Aro shouted, having to raise his voice to be heard over my screaming.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Felix snapped.

"Shut her up somehow!" Jane yelled.

"Why me?" Felix demanded.

"Just do it!" Jane yelled back.

"Marcus! How emotionally unstable is she?" Aro asked.

"What am I supposed to do to shut her up?" Felix was still yelling at Jane. More gasping.

"Kiss her." I heard Marcus say. I heard more series of gasps, someone else shouting, and footsteps. Another pair of hands held me, and all others let go. I felt the hands take my head gently, and then I was silent.

Felix was kissing me.

The fear and horror disappeared. The images disintegrated. The only thing that consumed me now was the fire. The insane fire desire that overtook me. I closed my eyes. I kissed him back, my hands groping for something to hold onto. His hair was the answer. I pulled his head to me, still refusing to let go of his lips. I felt his tongue shoot out and ask entry. I opened my mouth eagerly, and our tongues swirled around each other. One of his hands was holding the back of my neck, the other on the small of my back. Both my hands were in his hair. I was in heaven.

"FELIX!" Someone yelled. Felix flinched, and pulled away reluctantly. I opened my eyes slowly. Felix was gasping, looking down at me. He looked dazed, startled, and something else, foreign, flashed in his eyes. Love. Adoration.

"Well." Jane said.

"That was," Marcus started.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Aro finished, looking at us thoughtfully. Felix wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and smiled.

"What now?" Jane asked. I glanced to her, and swept the faces of the rest of the crowd. My eyes met Demetri's.

Demetri. He looked... betrayed. Hurt. Agonized. I might as well have slapped him. His face made me want to cry. Want to run over and hug him and comfort him.

"I think, I think that maybe we should begin the transformation."

"No!" I yelled. Aro had snapped me out of my assessment. I looked at Aro, and I swear he looked scared.... for a milisecond of a milisecond.

"Why not, Bella?" Aro asked clearly.

"There's something I want before I'm turned." I said quietly. Aro raised his eyebrows. I walked forward, leaving Felix standing there, and placed my hand in his. I thought my request, and Aro chuckled.

"Ahh, Bella. Thats che cosa mi piace di te. Si pensa proprio come me. Beh, la vostra scelta." Aro said through mild laughter. He knewthat I had taken italian for a few years. I decided to play along.

"Ma, beh, non so che cosa succederà quando gli dico che la persona." I admitted. He smiled knowingly.

"Se la vostra teoria è corretta, allora si mettono d'accordo. Credete voi siete di destra?" Aro asked.

"Io non lo so. Il tuo giudizio è migliore del mio." I replied, shrugging. Aro took Marcus's hand, and stared into nothing for a few seconds. He then let his hand go, and looked back down at me.

"I think you'll be fine. Are you sure you'd like to wait that long? I don't know what the result will be. We've never tried this before." HE said, switching back to English.

"Thats because it was never allowed. I'm the exception."

"Don't do it here, though."

"Oh, trust me. I'm not that brainless." I said, daring a quick glance to Demetri. Aro nodded wisely, and dismissed everyone. Felix took my hand, smiled down at me.

"Does this mean we're dating?"

"I think so." I replied jokingly.

"Bella, what were you and Aro talking about?" He asked once everyone was out of sight. I smiled awkwardly.

"We were actually talking about you and me."

"Really? What were you saying?" He asked, curiosity flooding his voice. My awkward smile fell.

"Uh, well,"

"Bella, spill. It's okay. I won't judge you. I, I think I love you." He said, and my heart skipped a beat.

"I know. I love you too." I said, and after two minutes of making out, he returned to the previous conversation.

"So, what were you and Aro talking about?" He asked, stopping abruptly and trapping me between himself and the wall, arms on either side of me.

"You promise you won't overreact?" I pressed. If he overreacted, I was screwed. I _needed_ him.

"Promise, love." He said, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"I want to have a baby."


	4. Alec's Embrace

**That last chapter brought up some questions, so if you remember what you reviewed/asked, here is your answer:**

**Ladybugwriter: Oh trust me I've got lots more to go! And for the Ed thing, Bella is uncomfortable saying or thinking his name, and so she normally stops in the middle of his name. **

**Kathy Hiester: It is a Bella Demetri story, so thats were it gets a little dirty.....**

**FlowerChild67: Your review wasn't a question, but you gave me a very juicy idea!!! Thanks, and when I get to writing it, I'll keep you in mind :D**

**So there you have it people, my first set of replies! Every chapter, I'll pick the first 3 reviews, and I'll reply. Sometimes I'll only do 2, because its hard to sort through all the e-mails I get and I only manage to reply to two reviews. Today, however, I'm feeling generous. Keep my mood flowing and review! :D**

**Luv ya!**

**Lyndsey.

* * *

**I could feel his cold hand on my back, caressing my skin. The other was tangled up in my hair, losing itself to the endless desire we both shared. His lips trailed down my jawline, and up to my ear.

"I love you, Chelsea." Felix whispered into my ear.

_Wait, Chelsea? _

This was no longer a dream. This was a nightmare. I looked down upon myself and saw that I was Chelsea. I watched as MY Felix wrapped himself around that filthy excuse of a vampire.... Me.

I woke up, gasping. I ran a hand through my tangled brown hair, and sighed. I glanced instinctively down at my bulging stomach. Yeah, Felix had gotten me pregnant. But not long after that, my "dream", had become "reality." Felix slept with Chelsea, and broke my heart. And as soon as the bitch found out what she had done to me, she had started throwing herself at Felix, and he had responded by suffocating her in love, and god knows what else. I knew Chelsea was only doing it to get to me.

So now I was as good as a teenager mother, pregnant with two fatherless babies whom I refused to give up. I was having twins, a boy and a girl. I had already named them, Kaya and Justin. I was excited, and I couldn't wait for the day. Since they weren't human, I couldn't go to a normal doctor. So I went to the Volturi's private doctor, Dr Moonson. And I also couldn't get a specific due date which, call me crazy, kinda sucked. It sucked that I had two mutant babies inside me halfway between a vampire and a human that could rip my stomach out at any second. Point out how that _didn't _suck.

I heard a knock at the door, and sat up.

"Come in." I croaked hoarsely. I was the only human in the palace besides the servants, and they would be asleep right now. So I knew my morning visitor was a vampire, who could hear my heartbeat from a mile away. I felt horrible, and couldn't raise my voice much louder than that anyway. I waited as the door opened slowly, and Alec walked in. He looked worried, and came to sit next to me lying on the bed.

"Aro sent me to see if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I said, and it was no louder than a whisper. He gave me a chastising look, to which I kept staring at him.

"Isabella," He began.

"Bella." I cut him off, glaring at him. He chuckled at my attempt to scare him, and smiled gently.

"Bella, we all know what happened between you and Felix. You haven't left your chamber in 4 days." Alec reminded me, and I sighed. He was right. I had isolated myself from civilization for 4 days, only seeing anyone when the human servants brought me food twice a day. And even then, they would only slip in, put the food on my bedside table, and leave. I suspected Aro had told them not to socialize with me. And for that, I was grateful.

"You know?"

"I was the first to know. I care about you, Bella. I don't want you to tear yourself up over that horrible loser. He's not worth it, and you are better than that." Alec said firmly, but his arms were welcoming as I fell sobbing into his shoulder. He held me to him, and waited as I cried into his shirt. I finally leaned back, my face tear-stained, and looked Alec in the eye.

"You care about me?" I sniffed.

"Yes, I do." He replied without hesitation.

"Does Felix know?" I asked. Thinking of Felix stung my heart.

"No, and I don't intend to tell him. But Bella, you must come out of this room. Not just for me, but for yourself." Alec said quietly, looking at me through black eyes.

"When was the last time you fed?" I demanded.

"About 5 days ago, why?" He asked, curious.

"Why haven't you been feeding?" I asked sharply. He must've been starving. That bothered me, the thought of him being hurt.

"I've been waiting for you to come out. Only Chelsea and Felix have fed. Everyone else has been waiting." He explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are family, Bella. And we cannot douse ourselves in luxury while our family is suffering." He said sincerely, and I felt tears well up.

"So why didn't Chelsea and Felix wait?"

"Well, Chelsea doesn't consider you family, in fact, she hates you. And Felix is just being a loyal boyfriend, I guess. I wouldn't know."

"You've never had a girlfriend?" I said incredulously.

"Nope. I'm too focused on my job." He grinned.

"I've never had a boyfriend either, so don't be embarrassed." I said, patting his rock hard shoulder. That boy had muscle.

"That I don't believe. You can enchant every single member of the guard, but you can't land yourself a boyfriend? And wasn't Edward your boyfriend?" He asked.

"I never found anyone who I thought was, well, right. I don't consider Edward my boyfriend, because he only used me. I was merely a toy to him. And you are so bluffing. I have not enchanted the guard." I replied.

"Most of us, you have."

"Us? Alec Volturi, have I enchanted you." I teased, laughing. I smiled for the first time in a week, and it felt like someone was opening my eyes. The joyous light and colour that the world had lacked for 4 days returned, and it made me want to smile even more.

"Yes, Bella, you have." He replied, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You know, Aro said I do love you, Alec." I said quietly. Alec looked up at me.

"Bella, you're Felix's mate."

"Right now, I'm yours." I whispered, and that was enough for him.

I didn't know how I felt about Alec, but at that moment, I didn't care. I kissed him fiercely, and he responded with quick, eager fingers and a mouth to match. **(A/N So sorry guys, but I don't write lemons! If you want a perfectly good example of the lemon that would fit in here, then read the oneshot: "Jacob and Bella Getting Homework Done", except change the names to Alec and Bella)**

I lay in Alec's arms after we had finished. I was dazed. To put it lightly, Alec was amazing. He loved me like no end, and although I felt guilty for using him as a release, I knew he already knew about that. He knew that I just needed someone to love me for now. And he was perfectly happy filling in that role. And there I fell asleep, in Alec's embrace.

* * *

The dreaded morning came all too soon. I woke to find Alec gone. Which led me to wonder two things.

1: Where was Alec?

2: How did I wake up?

My second question answered itself.

"BELLA!!!" Jane piped. I groaned.

"How did you get in? I told Alec to lock the door." I sighed. Jane laughed, and sat on my bed.

"Yes, he did lock the door. But I'm a vampire. I could _break _that lock if I wanted to. And I'm also Alec's twin sister. I can get Alec to buy me Russia with a simple bat of my eyes. So getting him to tell me where you were was not a problem." She said, smug. I rubbed my head, and discovered in the process that I was wearing a black, silk nightgown **(Link to pic on profile)**

"What?" I muttered, confused. Jane noticed my calculating look.

"Oh, it was a gift from me. You know, as a welcome present." Jane explained. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I figured. But I didn't put this on last night...."

"Alec put it on you while you were asleep." Jane announced, and I blushed, embarrassed by her boldness.

"What do you want, Jane?" I asked, exasperated. Jane smirked.

"You're pregnant, I'm bored, and we are going shopping." She declared.

"Why?"

"You need baby gear, and new clothes, I have a custom made dress to pick up, and we have to get you one made, Aro also needs a few things for a trip that some of the guard will be going on. So get up." She said in one breath. I attempted to match her.

"What baby gear do I need, and why? Why do I need new clothes? Why do I need a dress? Does this trip Aro's planning involve me in any way at all?" I asked.

"You need clothes, beds, food, toys, etc, because babies need all that stuff. You need new clothes because I say so. You need a dress for your coming out ball. And as far as I know about the trip, no. I'm not going. I've been assigned to Bella-sitting duty." She grinned, and hauled me up from the bed. She darted into my closet, and came back with a plain black maternity dress. It fell to the knee, and the sleeves went to the elbow. **(Link to pic on profile) **Jane, being the stubborn, indestructable vampire that she is, forced me to wear black stilettos with the dress which, call me crazy, was a stupid idea. She also tied my hair up into a loose, artfully styled ponytail. **(Link to pic on profile. Picked this style special XD Be smart, and imagine it with Bella's colour)**

We walked out of my chamber, and down to the throneroom. I didn't realize this was where we were headed until we walked down the hall that led to the throneroom.

"Why are we going to the throneroom?" I asked Jane. She smiled.

"Aro has a surprise for you." She announced, and pushed the door open. I walked in, and heard a squeal.

"Bella, darling! Welcome back!" Aro crowed, and pulled me into an embrace. I smiled.

"Sorry about all the fuss, Aro. I fell real bad."

"Oh, nonsense, child. You shouldn't. Human emotions can get so wild sometimes. Jane, did you tell her already?" Aro shushed my apology, and turned to Jane, who shook her head.

"No, Master." Jane replied.

"Splendid. I get to tell you myself, then."

"Tell me what, Aro?"

"I have talked with my brothers," He began, gesturing a beaming Marcus, and a smug Caius, "And we have decided that Marcus shall be your father. You will be crowned, 'Princess Isabella Marie Volturi', unless you would wish otherwise."

"I am perfectly happy having Marcus as a father, for I already see him that way," I paused to flash a smile at Marcus, "But if I may be called 'Princess Bella-May Volturi', would that be okay?" I asked. May was my real middle name, the name I had chosen for myself. Aro smiled.

"That is fine, my dear." Aro allowed, and I gave him another hug, and darted over to hug Caius and Marcus. I ran back down the steps, and Jane and I began to walk to the lobby.

"Oh, and one more thing before you leave, my dear. Marcus got you a present." Aro said. I whirled around, and there, just sitting at the bottom of the steps, was a golden throne, with jewels and diamonds embedded into it to spell 'Bella'. It had a plush red cushion and was made of entire gold. I gasped, and walked forward. The backrest was high, and curled off into an intricate design at the top.

"Your throne." Marcus declared. On the chair was a small box. I picked up the box, and opened it to see another surprise. A diamond necklace. A plain silver chain, and a huge pendant hanging off the chain. **(Link to pic on profile.)**

"Oh, Marcus!" I squealed, and threw myself into his arms. He chuckled.

"Thank you." I said, my voice breaking with emotion.

"Its fine, Bella my child. Now go, Jane is beginning to grow impatient." Marcus replied, still chuckling. I walked down the steps to Jane, and we walked through the lobby.

"Addio, signore. Fate attenzione!" The new receptionist, Lisa, called after us. (Translation: Goodbye, ladies. Do be careful!) Jane sighed.

"Does she know?" I asked Jane. Jane grinned.

"No, and we don't intend on telling her. She'll find out in good time." Jane said mystically, and I laughed.

"Yeah, when she hears the screaming." I replied jokingly. I didn't think it possible, but Jane's grin widened.

"Au Contraire, my friend. Our newest addition to the guard, Anita, has a power that enables us to quieten down our food."

"What's the power?" I asked.

"Its like mind control. She would tell them through her mind to be silent, and they would comply."

"Wow." I whistled.

"Not really." Jane replied in a low voice.

"Jealous?" I guessed. She threw me a skeptical look.

"No." She replied, but I could hear the lie.

"Rest assured, Jane. Your power will always be the coolest. Especially when that rat Cullen and his skanky mate come to the coming out ball." I said, and Jane smiled.

"Isabella Swan, I didn't know you played dirty." Jane shrugged.

"I'm going to need a hand with that?" I offered. Jane grinned.

"Sounds good." She replied, and we both set off into the streets of Volterra, laughing.


	5. No regrets

**A/N Hello guys! I am trying so hard to get these chapters up a little faster, so I'm not going to write a very long note. Just mainly to hope you guys like this chapter. I'll try make it long. Oh, and my second replies. BTW guys I've got a load of homework to catch up on... consequences of going to Autralia! :( Oh well, I'll try keep the update space at least under a week. I'll try.**

**Sand n' Sable: Lol okay :D I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing! ;)**

**emmettsluvr: Yeah. I'll try, its just with school and everything, It's kind of hard to keep updating. I've also got 3 or 4 other stories I have to regularly update as well, so I'm surprised this one has gone on so long! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**oohapoo: Lol thanks. I seem to notice that about people sometimes too, and you are right. Thanks for your review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Okay, positivity over. From now on, you guys are just going to have to add the disclaimer :P**

**P.S Hahaha I did end up writing a long one! Whoops! Oh well. Also, if I get enough reviews, I might start adding teasers! OMG! Lolz any Read and Enjoy! :)**

**Luv ya!**

**Lyndsey.**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Isabella Swan, I didn't know you played dirty." Jane accused mockingly._

_"I'm going to need a hand with that?" I offered. Jane grinned._

_"Sounds good." She replied, and we both set off into the streets of Volterra, laughing._

* * *

For the first time in weeks, I felt like I was back at home. I was heavily pregnant now, and so Aro had me limited to the confinements of my chamber. Fortunately, Jane was there with me every spare second she had. The only times she wasn't there was when Aro needed her for something, or she was in her chamber doing something. She had promised she would only be two minutes. And Dr Moonson was there, making sure verything was okay. I lay on my bed, resting.

Two minutes was too long.

"I'll be right back, Bella. I've just got to pop over and get some more morphine." Dr Moonson said kindly. I smiled at her, though it probably looked horrible.

"Its no trouble, Dr Moonson." I replied politely. She slipped out the door, still smiling. I sat there twiddling and playing with my fingers when I heard the door open. I looked over to the doorway, and was surprised at what I saw.

Felix stood there. I sighed, and turned away from him.

"What do you want, Felix?" I asked, still not looking at him. I heard him stalk across the room, up to my bed. He didn't answer. I still didn't turn around.

"What do you want?" I repeated impatiently. Still no answer. I whirled around, angry, but cringed. Felix was glaring at me. For the first time since I laid eyes on him, he looked like a vampire. A very big, pissed off vampire.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He growled. I was confused. And angry. He had absolutely no right to be angry at me. He got me pregnant, then ran off to Chelsea!

"Why didn't I tell you what?" I demanded. I had no patience for this man. Not when I was pretty much in labour.

"Why did you tell me that you didn't love me?!" He exploded, and flew out of his chair, his last words raising to a shout.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved Chelsea?" I shouted back, matching his tone and throwing in as much anger as I could. He had a reason to be angry, but then again so did I.

"Oh, don't you dare turn that on me! You know it wasn't my fault!"

"It wasn't your fault that you love her more than you love me?!"

"You actually thought I loved her?"

"You had your tongue down her throat since I became pregnant!"

"Chelsea was MAKING me love her! With her power!" He roared. That silenced me. I hadn't thought of that.

"I, I didn't know." I whispered, stammering to make my words that much less audible.

"Yeah, you didn't know and you thought I left you and you went and made a fool of yourself by acting all bitchy towards me."

"Well its not my fault!"

"The hell it isn't! If you had a problem, you should've just said so! I would've realized what she was up to, and I wouldn't have done what I did!" Felix yelled. I cringed back, but curiosity overtook as I stopped and analyzed his words.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I slept with Chelsea." He said, his voice still loud. I gasped. He realized what a huge mistake that was, and knelt next to my bed, taking my hands into his gently.

"Oh, Bella. You know I didn't mean it. Bella?" He said softly as I attempted to turn away. He turned my face and held it there gently so I had to look at him.

"Okay, lets just start over. I made a mistake in trusting her."

"Yeah." I breathed.

"So, we good?"

"Yeah, as long as you've told me everything you want me to know." I said. He smiled awkwardly, and nodded.

"And you've told me everything, right?" It wasn't exactly a question, he just looked at me for confirmation, hope sparkling true in his eyes. But hope was the very last thing I felt. I felt guilt, sadness and pain. I didn't regret what I did. I just plain didn't want to tell Felix.

"Felix, there's something I've got to tell you." I said, sighing. He smiled, making me all feel that more guilty.

"Anything, Bella." He said.

I couldn't believe it, but I actually had butterflies in my stomach. I mentally shook my head.

"I slept with Alec." I said, refusing to look at anything but my fingers. For about five seconds. Then, curiosity got the better of me, and I looked up at his face. His emotions were unreadable, due to the blank mask he wore. He was staring at me, but his eyes were empty. I thought that maybe I might slide past this, but then I saw the tiny spark of emotion in his eyes. It was just a tiny little spark, but it spread all over his face within seconds. He was angry.

His eyes were black with fury. His fists were clenched. His breathing was ragged, even though he didn't need to breathe. His teeth were gritted together so hard I thought they might shatter. I was too busy assessing his appearance, that I wasn't ready for what came next.

He hit me.

I gasped, and feel off the bed, backfirst, to the floor. As soon as I met contact with the ground, I wheezed in pain. I lay there for a few seconds. Then I started to get up. Everywhere hurt, especially my face where he had slapped me. I heaved myself up, but he was standing in front of me. I started backing away, and he began to follow me.

"Felix, you can't be mad. You slept with Chelsea." I begged, still backing as he stalked. He didn't talk, his eyes locked on me. I backed into the wall, and cowered into it. He stood a metre in front of me, and struck out, kicking my knee. I screamed, it collapsed under me, and the rest of me followed it to the ground. I was sure he had broken my leg. I was whimpering now, just lying there. HE stood next to me, and kicked my shoulder. I screamed. I heard the crunch of my shoulder, and I felt even louder than I heard it. I felt like someone had ripped my shoulder off, thrown a brick at my face, did a body slam into my back, and let my leg writher away to nothing. I was helpless, and therefore vulnerable for his next attack, which was grabbing a fistful of my hair, and pulling it up. I screamed in agony, and followed my hair desperately. I was on my feet, and he still held my hair. I was screaming, but they were only little squeals and grunts now. I felt like I couldn't go through any worse pain. Until he did the most unexpected thing.

He kneed my bulging stomach.

I broke. Someone had just ripped my stomach open, and let all the air and blood stream out of me. Now, I was a lifeless, airless balloon, lying on the floor doing nothing but waiting to die. I knew I would. I was losing too much blood. I would die, and I would end my two babies lives that I had worked so hard to keep alive. And now, all three of us would die. Because I couldn't move. I couldn''t breathe. I could only die. My vision started to go blurry, but I did see Felix leave the room.

And someone else enter.

My vision was too blurry to see anything, so I couldn't identify this person. I could only hope it was a human, because any vampire in this place would have lost it by now, and started drinking. Just out of the blue, I heard a faint whimpering noise, and I guessed it was me.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" A voice said. Not a human. A vampire.

Demetri.

"Bella? C'mon, Bella. You can do it. Open your eyes."

I hadn't noticed my eyes had dribbled shut.

"Demetri..." I croaked. He gasped.

"Bella! Come on, Bella. You can do it. Just stay alive. LUNA!" He shouted to nowhere in particular.

"Save.....them..........." I couldn't finish. I was too weak. _Save my babies, _I thought.

"Bella, they lived." He said, as if answering my thoughts. I tried to gasp, but it came out at a strangled, broken breath. That last breath took so much energy up, I thought it might be my last.

Until I felt lips on my neck. I arched into these lips, and heard Dimitri murmur something into my neck.

"Dormi bene, mia Bella. Infatti sarà il tuo ultimo sonno. Il sonno eterno..." Demetri whispered. **(A/N Translation:"Sleep well, my Bella. For it will be your last sleep. The eternal sleep..." back to the story!)**

And like razors, his teeth pierced my neck. Like knives they cut through my weak skin. And he bit, again and again, sealing all the wounds so that my worst nightmare, the venom, couldn't escape. And as he sealedd my body, I realized that my heart was extremely hot. Like someone had burnt it, and only the weak ashed remained. And that heat, that fire, spread around, through my chest. And it pushed its way into my veins, where it flowed through my head, my toes, and everything in between. Relentlessly consuming everything in it's path. I screamed like no tomorrow. Because surely this agnoy I was passing through wasn't worth living. If the price of this life was extreme pain, then I surely didn't want it.

_No. _Some coherent part of my brain refused. _You have to live. _She ordered, her voice with such power that I felt compelled to obey. But the pain!

The price of life was Death, so did I want it bad enough to pass through Death itself?


	6. Knots

**A/N Okay, this chapter is the not so proud owner of:**

***Bella's point of view while undergoing the least painful part of the vampiric transformation.**

***Jane and Demetri arguing over......... well, I don't even know.**

***Demetri's POV**

***Bella's POV**

***What may possibly be the most horrible....................................................................................... ever! (I'm beeping out my word. I don't want to ruin the surprise!)**

Previously:

The price of life was Death, so did I want it bad enough to pass through Death itself?

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Hours had passed. And not for a second had the fire reliquished its everlasting hold over me. And the whole time, I had held onto that weak little voice in the back of my head, urging me to hang on. I hadn't known if it was worth it at the time, I had been focusing my energy on keeping it alive. But now, that voice was telling me to let go. It had suffered too much of the pain, and as the most rational, and alive, part of my body, I had naturally wanted to listen to it. And I would've, hadn't something else captured my attention.

My heart.

It was spinning. Beating like it was trying to break my chest. Hammering like no tomorrow. All the while speeding up. I was curious, paying attention to it. Until I heard voices.

"You are sure she will be okay?" Someone asked, sounding anxious. I remembered the voice as Alec's.

"She'll be fine. Dr Moonson managed to pump enough morphine into her system before she started." Someone replied, and I recognized the voice as Jane's. I wanted to talk back, to tell her that I was fine, but I feared that if I moved at all, I would start thrashing and screaming again. It had taken every single ounce of self-control I had to stop in the first place.

"She doesn't look okay." Alec replied.

"Thats because she was attacked by someone before her transformation." Jane replied through her teeth.

"Have we got anything new?" It seemed Alec was bombarding Jane with questions.

"No. The scent Demetri found only matches Santiago, and he was with Renata at the time. We didn't find a full print. The only witness was Bella, and she was half-unconscious at the time." Jane said.

"What about the doctor?" Alec asked.

"She was getting morphine at the time. Any anyway, everyone here adores Bella, besides Heidi and Chelsea, and they were both out getting humans during the attack time. Why would anyone want to attack her?" Jane asked rhetorically, but I heard Alec gulp. His breathing increased slightly, and I wondered in the back of my head how I could hear so acutely.

"You know something." Jane accused.

"Why does it matter? I might know who hurt her, but she's fine, so its okay." He tried to calm her down, but Jane couldn't be calmed.

"Tell me." She growled.

"Jane,"

"Goddamnit, Alec, tell me!" She shouted, and I heard Alec sigh.

"Felix attacked her. Felix was dating Chelsea because Chelsea made him. Bella was heartbroken, and so she slept with me. Felix must've found out, and attacked her. Demetri found her just in time. If he hadn't found her, she would've died." Alec explained, sounding sad and defeated. I practically heard Jane fuming. I did hear her fuming.

"That evil son of a,"

"Hey, can I come in?" I heard a new voice, and instantly recognized it. Demetri.

"Yeah, sure." Jane allowed, and I heard footsteps. I wondered why I didn't open my eyes. And then I realized. I was getting a lot more information. If I woke up, I wouldn't be left alone. It would be chaos. So I stabilized my breathing, and kept listening.

"How is she?" Demetri asked. Jane and Alec sighed.

"She's fine. Her heart still beats, but she's close. I reckon in about a minute, she'll go off. I think she's regained consciousness already."

"So she can hear us?"

"Most likely,"

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? Come on, Bella." He almost begged, squeezing my hand. Jane cursed.

"Are you mad? If she responds, she'll start screaming her head off. And the last thing we need is the police to show up and start asking questions." Jane hissed, and Demetri growled in response.

"Jesus Christ, Jane! Just let me talk to her."

"And tell her what, that you love her? I don't think this is the best time, Demetri." Jane snapped.

"Jane, just shut up, will you?" Demetri replied, just as coldly as Jane. I was about take another deep breath, when something completely unexpected happened.

My hammering heart blew up.

Well, it didn't blow up. But it got very, very hot. And it hammered very hard. It started to rise. To burst out of my chest like a helicopter, and flew away into the distance. And I heard beeping, and voices, and excited breathing, and more beeping. Monitors, I said to myself. Monitors reading my heart. I heard it racing, galloping, towards its final beat.

Tha-thump. Thaaa-thuump. Thaaaaaaaaa-thuuuuuuuuump.

Silence had overcome the room. No sound was uttered. Total silence.

"Alec, go and get the others." Jane said, each word layered with concentration and power.

"Why can't Demetri?" Alec whined.

"Because I need him here to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Jane retorted, and Demetri growled. I heard footsteps, indicating Alec had left the room.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Demetri demanded.

"I mean, now you can try talking to her." Jane said, still focusing on something. Me, I corrected myself.

"Thanks, your highness." Demetri drawled.

"Oh, just shut up and talk to her." Jane snapped. I heard footsteps, and felt a hand on my arm.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? She's not answering. She's not even breathing." Demetri said softly. I heard more footsteps, and voices. Aro's, and Alec's.

"Is she okay?" Alec asked immediately.

"Wow, she's gorgeous." Aro said, and I hid my smile.

"You stupid, didn't you hear her heart? The strongest of any of us. She'll wake up. Just keep talking to her. She'll wake up eventually."

"And until then, I'm not leaving." Demetri declared.

* * *

DPOV

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked, peering around the door. Jane and Alec both sat in chairs next to the bed. The bed on which Bella lay.

"Yeah, sure." Jane allowed, and I walked in to sit in the empty chair beside her bed. I got a good look at her, and I resisted gasping. She was beautiful. Vampire beautiful. Her skin was barely even pale. It was lighter, sure, but I'd hardly call it pale. And it matched her perfectly. Her mahogony hair was draped over her shoulders. She lay perfectly still, her eyes closed. She looked like she was sleeping. In a blissful sleep. But I knew. I knew the horrors she had been through, such unbearable pain.

"How is she?" I asked in an attempt to take my mind off the painful thoughts.

"She's fine. Her heart still beats, but she's close. I reckon in about a minute, she'll go off. I think she's regained consciousness already." Jane told me, staring angrily at Alec. But i paid no heed ot the siblings glares. I was too interested in Bella's condition.

"So she can hear us?" I asked, almost sounding excited. Luckily, I managed to cover my tone with a sigh. Why did I sigh? I have no idea.

"Most likely," Jane began to explain, but I had no time for whatever she wanted to tell me. I wanted to see my Bella, alive. I jumped up, and over to Bella's bed.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? Come on, Bella." I chanted, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. She was cold. I kept chanting silently, and I heard Jane swear under her breath.

"Are you mad? If she responds, she'll start screaming her head off. And the last thing we need is the police to show up and start asking questions." Jane hissed. I growled at her, and took my seat again.

"Jesus Christ, Jane! Just let me talk to her." I said in an assertive tone.

"And tell her what, that you love her? I don't think this is the best time, Demetri." Jane snapped back at me. I hissed. I did love Bella, and now, thanks to Marcus, everyone knew.

"Jane, just shut up, will you?" I replied, just as coldly as Jane. She glowered at me, but we both turned our attention to Bella at the same instance, because Bella's heart had just picked up. Immensly so. The monitors started indicating this by beeping loudly. I was listening intently to Bella's heart desperately beating its last beats. It was galloping, beating faster than I had ever heard anyone's heart beat. And it was so _clear. _Her heart began to die, and it got slower and slower.

Tha-thump. Thaaa-thuump. Thaaaaaaaaa-thuuuuuuuuump.

Silence had overcome the room. I glanced to Jane and Alec, who sat there staring at Bella.

"Alec, go and get the others." Jane said, each word layered with concentration and power.

"Why can't Demetri?" Alec shot back. It was clear that Alec was a whole different person around his twin.

"Because I need him here to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Jane retorted, and I growled. She smirked at me, and I resisted the urge to hit her. I watched as Alec walked slowly out of the room.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I demanded, glaring at Jane.

"I mean, now you can try talking to her." Jane said, still focusing on Bella.

"Thanks, your highness." I drawled. I hated it when Jane decided she was boss.

"Oh, just shut up and talk to her." Jane snapped. I stood up, and walked over to Bella's bed. I sat on the edge, and took Bella's hand.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? She's not answering. She's not even breathing." I said softly. I turned back to see Aro and Alec walk in. Aro looked ecstatic. Alec looked irritated.

"Is she okay?" Alec asked immediately. I sighed.

"Wow, she's gorgeous." Aro said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but she won't wake up. I think something went wrong." I said in response.

"You stupid, didn't you hear her heart? The strongest of any of us. She'll wake up. Just keep talking to her. She'll wake up eventually." Jane said, annoyed at my comment.

"And until then, I'm not leaving." I decided.

"Demetri, thats absurd. You haven't fed in days. And we don't know how long she's gonna be asleep!" Alec said, shaking his head.

"Not long." Jane remarked, watching as Bella's eyes began to flutter. Gasps were drawn in all around the room. We all stood there dumbfounded, watching as Bella woke to her new life.

A knot formed in my stomach for the first time in 500 years.

* * *

**Continuing my list from the very beginning, you know the one? Yup, well here's that last one!**

***WHat might possibly be the most horrible CLIFFHANGER ever!!!!!!! It is soooo boring, I know, so I'm going to replace it with a cooler cliffy in a couple of chapters.**

**As always, I love reviews, hate flames, and like cookies!!!! :D**

**Luv u guys!**

**-Lyndsey :) **


	7. PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys. **

**Hate to do this to you, but I'm putting this story on pause. I've started a new one called Starstruck-Take 2, and it is in desperate need of attention. So I've put all my stories on pause to work on that one. WhenI get further into Starstruck, then I'll start this up again.**

**Love you all,**

**Lyndsey.**


	8. Painful Goodbyes

**Enjoy this chapter, because I worked hard on it :)**

**-Lyndsey.**

BPOV

I lay in silence, listening for a sound. I heard cars zooming across the countryside, their radios blasting Italian music into the still air. I heard children playing on the street outside, laughing and squealing. I could even hear someone typing on a laptop downstairs. But that wasn't what I was listening for. I was listening for a heartbeat, searching so desperately to find that steady thumping. It didn't come to me. I realized, with startling clarity, that I was no longer a human. I was a vampire. That of the undead. What I had longed to be for almost a year and a half.

Just to test my theory, I opened my eyes, only to be met by an aray of colours and light and overwhelmingly sharp vision. After a few seconds, I got used to my new eyesight, and looked around. I was in my chamber, lying on the bed. Jane, Aro, Alec and Demetri stood in a huddle a little away from my bed, all of them looking at me closely.

"Are you all just going to stand there looking at me like that all day?" I demanded. I was shocked to hear myself. My voice. It was different; higher, smoother, like a bell. The words rolled off my tongue easily, and I smiled to myself. Jane, Alec and Demetri looked shocked. Aro looked pleased, and as such, he was the first to return to earth.

"Bella, I am so glad you are okay." Aro said loudly, smiling at me. I sat up.

"What happened? I don't remember."

"You were attacked, dear."

"Attacked," I murmured, sifting through the foggy human memories.

"I was pregnant?" I shrieked. Demetri flinched.

"Yes, dear, you were." Aro said cheerfully.

"What happened to the children?" I demanded, looking at my flat stomach.

"They were born just after you were attacked. Demetri helped them out while waiting for the doctor. They are upstairs sleeping."

"Thank god." I breathed a sigh of relief. Jane stepped forward.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I should never have left. Its my fault you were attacked. I wasn't there to protect you." Jane breathed.

"Jane, It's not your fault. You didn't know he would come."

"Bella's right, Jane. It's not your fault." Alec agreed. I smiled at Jane and Alec. Demetri still stood in the back, staring at me.

"Demetri?"

"Bella." He gasped.

"Demetri, thank you. You saved my children."

"Bella."

"And then you saved me."

"Bella."

"What?"

"You're beautiful." He stated. I laughed.

"Yeah, sure."

He then walked forward, and picked up something from the bedside table. He held it out to me, and I took it. It was a mirror. I looking into it, and gasped.

Demetri was right, I did look beautiful. My hair cascaded over my shoulders in mahogony waves, like before, but now they shone in the light, and not a hair was out of place. My skin was a creamy, milky pale that contrasted well with my hair. My eyes were a dark burgundy, looking more purple than red. I scanned myself up and down, before noticing a peculiar mark on my arm. I put the mirror down, and looked at my arm. A scar ran from my elbow to my mid forearm. I noticed the same kind of thing on my other arm, and my right leg. My left leg had a mark that looked like a chunk of leg had been kicked off. The scars were very faint, a very light purple that didn't exist if I didn't look.

"Wow."

"Told you." He smirked, poking his tongue out. But I wasn't smiling, or surprised about how I looked. I was shocked. Hurt. Sad. Felix had attacked me, left me broken. Risked his children's lives. And he didn't care, because he wasn't here now.

"Where is Felix?"

"Right now? No idea. But his arm is downstairs." Jane chirped, grinning.

"His arm?"

"Yeah. When we found out he attacked you, we were gonna execute him, but he got away. We managed to rip his arm off though, so he's in real pain, wherever he is."

"Won't his arm try and go back to it's body?"

"Yeah. It's locked up downstairs. Its trying to break the door down, but it's just tiring itself out. We didn't want to deal with that until you woke up."

"Why? He'll be further away now."

"Yes, he will, but he won't be able to leave the country. Not with one arm. He'll be in agony. And he won't leave without his arm. He'll either come back here and try to steal it back, or we will let the arm loose and let it lead us back to him. And when we find him," Jane paused.

"We will kill him." Alec finished.

"I won't be there."

"What?"

"I can't stay, Jane. Not after what's happened. If Aro allows it, I'm going to take my children, and leave."

"Forever?"

"No, not forever. Just long enough so I can think things through."

"But,"

"Jane, please. Bella, of course I will allow you to leave." Aro said kindly, smiling at me gently.

"Thank you, Aro. I'll leave as soon as I can. Where are my children?"

"Upstairs sleeping."

"I'll be gone before dinner." I decided. Aro smiled sadly.

"We'll miss you, Bella dear." He said. I smiled.

I stood up, and took a step towards Jane. She threw herself into my arms, and hugged me tightly.

"You have to come back." She told me firmly.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I vowed, and with that, she let go, grinning. I stepped towards Alec.

"I'll miss you, Bella." He whispered into my ear. I gave him a quick hug in return, and moved onto the hardest goodbye.

Demetri.

"Please don't go." He begged.

"I have to." I said.

"No, you don't." He countered.

"I love you." I told him, and I truly meant it. At that moment, there was nothing easier to comprehend than the fact that I loved Demetri Volturi.

"And I you." He whispered. I kissed him, putting as much of myself into that kiss as I could. And life went on. So did love. Time went by, and we were still kissing. And that kiss would last forever. In my heart, in my memory, and in my soul. I loved Demetri.

"Always." I vowed.

"And Forever." He finished, and I left that room, a single tear running down my cheek.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I know vampires can't cry, but don't flame me. It ties in with the story eventually. Hope you liked this chapter. I cried when I wrote it.**

**Love you all!**

**-Lyndsey.**


	9. Home?

****

**Enjoy this chapter, because I worked hard on it :)**

**-Lyndsey.**

* * *

BPOV

I walked upstairs, following the heartbeats of my children. I made my way to one of the guest rooms, and peered inside. Dr Moonson was walking around with bottles in her hand. I knocked. She whirled around, wide-eyed, and stared at me.

"Oh, Bella, come in." She sighed in relief when she was who it was. I smiled, and walked in.

"I am so glad you're okay, Bella. When I found you like that,"

"It's okay. I thank you for saving me. And my children."

"It was the least I could do

"How are they?"

"Perfectly healthy."

"Healthy enough to leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking my children and leaving the castle. Are they well enough that I can take them away?"

"Well, yes, but it would be physically better to leave them here for a few more days."

"I'm leaving now, and so are they." I said firmly, and walked over to the pink cot where a tiny little girl about the length of my forearm lay. She had wavy, chocolate coloured hair almost chin length, and wide, big eyes to match. Adorable. I picked her up gently, and held her close to my heart.

"Its okay, darling. Mama's here now." I cooed. She giggled when I wiggled one of her toes delicately.

"They need names, Bella." Dr Moonson reminded me.

"My girl will be called Darcie." I decided after a moment of consideration. I smiled at my baby girl, and put her back in her cot. I then walked over to a blue cot, and looked at my son. He had short, messy brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was staring at me hard with his little eyes.

"Are you going to smile?" I asked, picking him up and holding him out in front of me. He remained mysterious, staring at me.

"Guess I'll have to make you." I laughed, and tickled him. He started laughing and thrashing playfully. I smiled.

"And you will be called Rokko."

"What adorable names." Dr Moonson sighed in content.

"For adorable children." I replied.

"I'm positive they are healthy enough to be taken out of the castle."

"Brilliant. But what do they eat? How do I take care of them?"

"Well, they prefer blood, so if you can, give them that. They sleep fine. Darcie is stronger, Rokko is more impatient. Darcie sleeps easier. They're both shockingly intelligent, but only Darcie can walk, and Rokko sometimes talks. But other than that, they're pretty much normal babies."

"Thanks for looking after them."

"Any time. Good luck with them. And good luck at being a vampire." She said politely. I smiled as I walked over to Darcie's cot, and scooped her up in my free arm. I set her down, and held her hand gently as she gained her balance on her feet. I walked out of the room with Rokko iin my arms and Darcie by my side.

" Say bye, Luna!" I urged Rokko to say. I waved with one hand, and Darcie copied me, waving and beaming.

"Bu-bye!" Rokko squealed. Darcie giggled, and I rewarded Rokko with a kiss to the forehead. Luna returned my wave as we left.

**********5 Minutes Later**********

Darcie and Rokko were sitting on my chamber bed, rolling around and laughing. I was packing some clothes into a bag, and getting some bottles as well. Jane had forces\d me to buy baby clothes, and so I packed all of those too, but not before dressing Darcie in a cute little dress, and Rokko in a little shirt and shorts. **(A/N Both links to outfits are on my profile! They are labelled Darcie's 1st dress and Rokko's 1st outfit.)**

After I had packed what I thought to be enough supplies to last until I found a place to stay, We left. I had put both Darcie and Rokko into the pram Jane had bought for me.

As I wheeled them through the tunnels that led to the streets (Because it wasn't quite dark yet) I felt a throbbing pain in my heart. For the second time, I was leaving home behind, and setting off into the world.

I didn't know what to call home anymore.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's a short chapter, but neccesary. This was a kinda quiet chapter. Hope you like the names. I was thinking Alana and Leonardo, or maybe Kaya and Justin, but I decided on Darcie and Rokko.**

**I need some help. What gifts should Darcie and Rokko get? BEcause of course they are going to be gifted. I've already got Bella's, but her children...**

**Anyway, Reviews are accepted, but I'm really impressed, guys. Got some good feedback. I'll try keep this chapter-flow going.**

**Love you guys as always :)**

**-Lyndsey.**


	10. Surprise Appearance

****

A/N This chapter probably won't be very good. I'm tired, cold, and I have a bad headache. Had to get up EARLY today for school as well. But its also just a HUGE summary of all the books up to Breaking Dawn, except Bella doesn't get married and she tells her story. And doing this all with a headache? Not easy. I sacrifice so much for you guys :) I don't mind, just as long as my suffering is worth it. Enjoy! :D

Love as always,

-Lyndsey.

BPOV

Mom, where are the keys to the car?" My son called from the kitchen.

"Why? Rockie, you are not driving my car." I said firmly, lounging back into the couch, watching T.V.

"I mean _my _car, Mom. I know you'd never let me near your car." He reminded me. I could practically hear the smile on his face.

"Why would _I _know where _your _keys are?" I shrugged.

"I dont know." He mumbled in reply.

"Go ask your sister." I suggested.

"DARCIE!" He shouted.

"WHAT?" Darcie, my other child, called back.

"WHERE ARE MY KEYS?" Rokko asked. I didn't know why he had asked me. Darcie was the one who could see the future and the past.

"BACK JEAN POCKET." She decided after a few seconds. Rokko, looking confused, reached into his back pocket and produced a set of keys.

"Right, thats where I left them." He laughed, and walked to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the T.V.

"Out. Lauren's waiting for me." He said quickly, and opened the front door.

"When was the last time you fed?" I asked, ignoring the fact that he was trying to leave.

"Bout dawn today." He shrugged.

"You're just saying that so you can go out." I noted dryly.

"Mom," He whined.

"Come here." I said. He sighed audibly, and walked over to where I sat, crouched down to eye level. I looked at his eyes. They were a dark brown. He probably hadn't fed in a week or so.

"So much for this morning." I muttered.

"Mom," He moaned.

"You are not going to see Lauren until your eyes are yellow, mister." I decided.

"But," He protested.

"Yellow." I repeated firmly. He rolled his eyes.

"You can go out with Darcie later." I allo

"Darcie went out this morning so she could go out on her date with Liam."

"What?"

"Yeah. I saw her jump out her window."

"DARCIE SWAN YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW." I yelled upstairs. I heard her groan, and in a second she was standing next to her brother.

"You went hunting."

"Thanks _so _much, Rokko." Darcie muttered.

"Darcie, what have I told you? You can't go out unless I say you can!"

"Why? Nobody sees us. We're the fastest _and _strongest things on earth. We're vampires, for crying out loud!"

"We're also not the only vampires!" I sasid loud enough that it sounded like a yell, but quiet enough that no human out on the street would hear me.

"I know, but what would other vampires want with us? We're just nomads."

"Trust me, Darcie, there are other vampires that would be _very _happy to find us."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your father."

"Oh." Darcie said quietly, looking at her feet.

I had never told Darcie and Rokko about what had happened all those years ago. 20 years ago, to be precise. I had turned Darcie and Rokko when they were 15, and we had been living on the run for 5 years. Every once in a while, someone would come looking for us, and we would run. But Darcie and Rokko never knew why. I always just said that it was time for a change. And we would pack up, and leave without a trace. I was always careful. Careful enough that it would take a good year or two to find us.

"Why would he come looking for us?" Rokko asked. I sighed.

"I knew I'd have to tell you someday. I just didn't think... so soon."

"Mom, something's wrong." Darcie said suddenly, a glassy look in her eye.

"I can't see a thing. Into your past." She said when I didn't say anything.

"I'm not surprised. You're trying to look into my human years." I told her. She gasped.

"What happened?"

"Sit down, guys. I think I will tell you, but it's a pretty long story. And kind of depressing."

So Darcie and Rokko sat down on the loveseat couch, and I sat on the couch. They both looked at me expectantly.

"When I was 17, I was living in a little town called Forks, in Washington, US. I met a vampire there, called Edward. We fell in love, and I spent my entire life around him and his vegetarian family, because I wanted to be a vampire too, to stay with Edward forever. But he didn't like that idea. He just wanted me to stay human. But anyway, I'll get to that later. So one time, we were out playing baseball, me and him and his family. And a small coven of non-vegetarian nomads came along. And one of them, a tracker called James, caught my scent. Edward sent me away immediately with some of his family until he killed James. But James found my previous address, where my mother and step-dad lived. He contacted me, and told me that if I didn't meet him in private, he would kill my mother. So I went to meet him, only to find out he didn't have my mother, and it was all just a trick to lure me in. And he hurt me, and tried to make me tell Edward to avenge me, but I wouldn't give in. And then Edward came, just after James bit me. Edward and James fought, and Edward fought him off long enough for his family to find us. They killed James, and Edward sucked the venom out of my blood."

"So Edward was our dad?"

"No, you idiot. She's not done." Darcie snapped.

"No, Rockie, he wasn't. He'd never let me get that close anyway. He was far too overprotective of me. Treated me like I was a glass doll. But anyway, back to the story. So yeah, Edward and his family had killed James. And then, my 18th birthday came around. Now, Edward had a sister called Alice, and she absolutely loved planning parties, and treating me like a barbie, always dressing me up. And for my 18th birthday, she threw a party, just her family and me. But when I was opening one of the presents, I got a paper cut, and my finger was bleeding. And Alice's husband Jasper attacked me. See, his bloodlust was stronger than the others, because half of his vampiric life was spent killing newborns and drinking human blood, until he met Alice. So he tried to attack me, and Edward jumped in, and I got pushed into a glass table. Carlisle fixed me up. He was a doctor, and kinda the "dad" of the family, because Edward and his siblings were all adopted. And then Edward felt horrible for what had happened, so he and his family left, because they thought that if they weren't there, I could live a normal life without any danger."

"And so for a couple of months, I went all depressed, not talking and barely eating and spending all of my time in my room staring out the window. But then one day, my dad told me that I was moving back with my mom because I barely saw my friends, and I didn't talk much and that the sunshine would be good for me. And I said that I'd try be normal. So I went out to a movie one night with a friend. And there were these bikers. And I thought I recognized one as a guy that Edward had saved me from. And I was about to get on one of their bikes, when Edward appeared. It was a hallucination, but he looked so real. He told me to turn around. And I did, but then Edward went away. So I got on one of the bikes,"

"Why would you get on the bike when he told you _not _to?" Rokko asked rhetorically, but I had an answer for him.

"Because I was a stupid teenager. And I missed Edward. And if a rush of adrenaline was what it took to see him, then I'd do whatever it took. I got off the bike after I saw Edward again, but then I was determined to see him again. So I got the crazy idea. I bought two trashed, broken motorcycles, and took them to my friend Jake. He's a mechanic. We fixed the bike up, and I wasn't so depressed hanging out with him. Of course, he was in love with me, so it got awkward sometimes."

"And so one day when we were driving, I saw someone fall off a cliff. And I was freaking out and hyper ventilating, but thats when he introduced me to cliff diving. He said it was super scary, but a real rush. And that's what sparked my interest. So I did it."

"Did what?"

"Cliff diving. But I picked the wrong day. It was really windy, and the waves were huge, and I nearly drowned. Luckily, Jake was nearby and he saved me and took me home, because nobody was at his house. His dad and my dad were at a friend's house, Sue Clearwater, because her husband Harry had died. But just when I was about to get out of the car, he leaned over, shut the door, and said there was a vampire in the house. I looked around, and saw that Carlisle's car was parked opposite my house. I was shocked, and I said I'd go into the house, but then Jake said he couldn't protect me there."

"What did he mean, protect you?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? He's a werewolf. Yeah, I probably should've mentioned that.

"Oh. That makes sooo much more sense." Rokko said sarcastically.

"See, back in the days, Jake's grandfather and Carlisle made a treaty. It's a treaty where The werewolves promised the vampires if they wouldn't bite a human, they wouldn't expose them, and leave them alone. The vampires promised not to go on their land and live in peace in Forks. So Jake really couldn't protect me in there if a vampire tried to attack me, because my house was built on vampire land, and Jake couldn't phase there. But I went in anyway, and got a huge shock. Alice was in there. She was stunned. See, she could see the future,

"Just like Darcie?" Rokko clarified. Darcie was staring at me.

"Just like Darcie." I agreed. "And she got a vision of me jumping off the cliff, only since she couldn't see visions of the wolves, she didn't see Jake pull me out of the water. So she had thought I was dead. And she had told her and Edward's sister Rosalie, who told Edward. Edward phoned my house asking to speak to Charlie, since he didn't know I was alive. And ironically, Jake was the one who answered the phone. And when Edward asked for Charlie, Jake said that he was arranging a funeral, Harry's funeral. But he hadn't said whose funeral it was, and since Edward thought I was dead, he thought that they were arranging _my _funeral. So Edward decided he would go to the Volturi, and asked to be killed. Alice saw this in a vision, and me and her left for Italy to try and save him. Of course, I broke Jake's heart doing this, because he loved me. And so me and Alice went to Italy, and we drove to Volterra, where the Volturi live. On the way, Alice told me that the Volturi wouldn't kill him unless he exposed himself, which he planned on doing at 12:00 noon. He was just going to step into the sun while it was at its highest, and risk mortals seeing him shine in the sun. He was about to do just that, when I got there. I kind of ran into him, and pushed him back into the shade. He couldn't believe I was alive. And then the Volturi came, and took us to Aro. And Aro was glad that he didn't have to kill Edward. But then his brothers got worried about me. They considered me a liability, and they thought I might expose vampires. So they were going to kill me, but then Alice had a vision that I would become a vampire. And Aro got showed this, because he could read minds upon physical contact, and he let me go on the promise that eventually I would be turned immortal."

"This doesn't sound all that depressing." Rokko noted. Darcie rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Again, she's _not finished. _God, sometimes you can be really thick, Rokko." Darcie sighed. I smiled.

"Nowhere near finished. Are you sure you want to hear the whole story?"

"Positive." Darcie insisted.

"So we left Volterra, me, Edward and Alice, and went back home to Forks. And when we got there, Edward and I were talking about what Alice had told Aro. Edward didn't want to change me. He wanted to watch me grow old and live a happy, normal life. But I wasn't happy with that. So I went to Edward's family, and we voted. I won. We agreed to change me after graduation. And so that was the agreement, although Edward wasn't happy about it. And I wasn't happy about the fact that Carlisle was changing me, not Edward. So we got to compromising. He said that he would change me, if I was married to him."

Darcie gasped.

"Married? At 18?"

"That's what he wanted. I said no the first time. But he kept asking, because I kept bringing it up. And eventually, I said yes. But then something happened. You remember James, right? Well, he had a mate, Victoria. And she thought it was only fair to kill me, since we had killed James. So she made an army of newborns, and came to attack us. Edward, Jake and I were away camping when they came. But all of Edward's family, and all of the pack of wolves worked to kill all the newborns. There were about 20 of them. But while me, Edward and another werewolf were camping, Victoria and a newborn came to kill me. See, the whole point of the attack was to kill me. But Victoria had told her army that they were supposed to kill Edward's family. But Victoria knew Edward would never risk letting me near the clearing where the battle took place. So she came with another, and tried to kill me. She nearly did, but Edward and Seth killed both her and the newborn." I said, not caring that I hadn't explained who Seth was.

"What happened next?" Rokko breathed.

"Well, Alice and I got to planning the wedding. It was going to be perfect. Perfect food, perfect decorations, perfect dress, and all my friends and family were coming. It was going to be perfect. But I went to Edward's house, a week before the wedding, I found him in bed with another girl, Tanya. She was a family friend of his. Apparently closer than I had thought. I was crying. Alice was shocked, because she hadn't known he was cheating. I took the ring off, threw it to the floor, and left. I drove over to Jake's house and asked his dad if I could see him. But then his dad said that he was out with his girlfriend, and I realized that Jake had imprinted,"

"Imprinted?" Rokko interrupted, looking puzzled.

"Imprinting is when a werewolf looks at a girl, and finds his soulmate. Like love at first sight, but 10 times stronger. Jake told me once that it's like gravity doesn't hold you to the earth once you see her, she's the one holding you there. Jake said an imprinted werewolf would be anything for his imprint, whether it was a big brother, lover, best friend, anything. And it physically hurts to be away from them."

"Oh. Thats actually kinda cool."

"Yeah, it is. And all his life, Jake wanted so badly to imprint on me, because I would feel the pull too, I would love him too. But he didn't. Until I drove over to his house that day. His dad answered the door, and I asked if I could see Jake. And his dad said he was away with his imprint. And that broke my heart even more. Now I was stuck. I had nowhere to go. And nobody would turn me into a vampire. But then it hit me. I knew where I'd go. What I'd do. I decided to go to the Volturi, and ask Aro to kill me."

"Mom!" Rokko gasped. Darcie shushed him, staring at me eagerly.

"Go on." She urged.

"So I booked a plane ticket, and flew over to Volterra. I went to the castle, and showed Aro what I wanted, because I was too embarrassed to say it. He denied my request, but instead offered me a place on the guard. I was a little surprised, but I said yes. And one day, Aro asked me who I wanted to change me. And I said I didn't know. And then, whilst the guard were in a meeting, I had a panic, attack, and to calm me down, Felix Volturi kissed me."

"Felix? Huh."

"Yes, Felix kissed me. And I guess I kinda imprinted on him. We fell in love in 20 minutes. And then I asked Aro if I could try become pregnant with Felix's child, even though I didn't just love Felix. I loved Demetri Volturi as well. But at that moment, all I could think about was being pregnant with Felix. And so I did. I got pregnant with you two. But then another member of the guard, Chelsea, manipulated Felix's ties so he fell in love with her. And he left me for her, because she was controlling his feelings. And I was heartbroken for a third time, and went into depression for a second time. So I slept with Alec. He knew I needed someone to love me, and he was willing to be that someone. But then Felix broke out of Chelsea's trance. And he found about me and Alec. And he attacked me. You two were born shortly after I lost consciousness, and then Demetri bit me. I changed, obviously, and when I woke up, I took you two, and we left."

"Wow."

"And all that happened within the space of a year?"

"A year and a half, I guess. And ever since we left, Demetri's been looking for me. Trying to convince me to go back."

"I have one question." Rokko said. I smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you beat the living daylights out of Felix when you woke up?"

"Because he wasn't there. As soon as Jane found out what he did, Felix ran. Jane promised me she'd kill him, if I promised to come back."

"What a jerk."

"Jane?"

"No, Felix. And he's my dad?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What a jerk. I'll help you pound him when we find him."

"What?"

"We have to go back. We are going back, right?"

"I don't know. We've been living on our own for so long, I don't know if I want to go back. I don't know if _they _want me back."

"Of course they will, Mom." Darcie reassured me, hugging me fiercely. I smiled.

"You know, Rokko was actually born first." I told her. She looked shocked. Rokko laughed.

"Yeahhh, I knew it. C'mere, little sis!" He cooed, and wrestled his sister into a headlock. Her curly brown hair was messed now.

"Let go of me right now." Darcie growled. Rokko, laughing, let her free. She fixed her hair, before swiftly punching Rokko's nose. He gasped, and we all heard the click.

"Darcie, that wasn't nice." I chastised. She smiled innocently, and I laughed. Rokko clicked his nose back into place, frowning.

"Mom, are we actually going back to Volterra?"

"No."

"But you promised Jane."

"And Edward promised me he'd never hurt me, and look what came out of that." I noted dryly. Rokko growled.

"There's another person I've got to pound. Edward. What a dork. And Tanya."

"I will not allow you anywhere near Edward. He's mine. But go ahead and do whatever to Tanya." I said fiercely.

"So, can we go back, Mom? I really do want to."

"Yeah, Mom, can we?"

"Yes, Bella. Do come home. You did promise." A new voice drawled from the doorway of the house. I whirled around, surprised, as did Darcie and Rokko. They starting for the door, crouched and ready to attack. But I was frozen stiff. Paralyzed in shock. The person at the door was not a stranger.

The person at the door was Demetri Volturi.

**Guys, please don't flame me because some of my intell is wrong. I am sorry, but seeing as how I don't own the series and wrote this off pure memory, yeah, well, you get it. So NO FLAMES. Yeah, I probably missed stuff, and yeah, some of it is probably wrong, but bear with me, please. Thank you! :)**

**-Lyndsey.**


	11. Begging and Pleading

**Hey guys. Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. Had a bit of family drama, got grounded from my computer. And then when I got it back I wrote like ten different versions to this chapter before finally getting it right. Hope it's okay.**

**-Lyndsey.**

* * *

_Yes, Bella. Do come home. You did promise." A new voice drawled from the doorway of the house. I whirled around, surprised, as did Darcie and Rokko. They starting for the door, crouched and ready to attack. But I was frozen stiff. Paralyzed in shock. The person at the door was not a stranger. _

_The person at the door was Demetri Volturi._

* * *

DPOV

I heard the footsteps long before the door flew open. And I heard her voice long before I saw her face. I stiffened, an automatic reaction.

"Aro would like to see you." Her voice, unusually cold even for a vampire, echoed in my ears.

"Tell him I'm busy." I said, and turned back to my book. Just then, the most familiar, most horrible pain in the world shot up through my back, making me writhe until the pain subsided.

"Aro would like to see you." Jane repeated firmly, and this time, I stood up. I left her behind me as I ran down to the chamber room. Aro sat in his throne, looking quite distressed.

"Demetri, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes, Master." I sighed; an expected answer to anything and mostly everything Aro said.

"I need Ms Swan back here. Now." Aro said, and I stiffened in both surprise and horror. 20 years ago, Bella Swan had given birth to her two children, and left us the next day. She had taken her children, and my heart, with her. Since then, I hadn't spent a second not thinking about her. I had become a real dead vampire, only ever leaving my chamber when necessary. Just a thought of her traumatized me to no end.

"And you expect me to find her, Sir?" I stammered, barely managing to form words through my shock.

"You are a tracker. You can find her." Aro said rather irritably.

"Bella is immune to my gift." I said instantly, and I spoke the truth. Bella's mind was a sanctuary, the one place she could be alone without Mr Edward I'm-stuck-up-and-too-good-for-you Cullen or Aro poking their heads into her thoughts. Where Jane couldn't cause her pain, and Alec couldn't take away her pain. And where I couldn't find her, couldn't read her scent.

"She has two half vampires with her, and you can track them. They'll be with her, no doubt. I'll send someone to look for you if you aren't back in a week. Good luck. And do please bring her back. Marcus terribly misses her." Aro rolled his eyes, and I left without a word back to my chamber. I took only my cellphone, a book, my journal and pen, and a small drink bottle of blood. I ran round the garden a few times to warm myself up, before setting off to find Bella. I ran to where she was last seen, her old home where Alec had caught a glimpse of her before she disappeared. I walked in, only to be bombarded with the forgein scent that was Bella's children, their emotions wild. It had been about 12 years since they lived here, I guessed.

I walked into the master bedroom, to see a note lying on the bed. Why did she have a bed? We couldn't sleep. I ignored that, and picked up the note.

_Demetri,_

_I knew eventually you would come here. And I know you'll come looking for me when you finish reading this. I just want to tell you that even if you do find me, I can't come home in the truest sense. Drag me back to Volterra if you want, but I'll never be the same as I was back then. Not after all that's happened. I know that deep down, I probably do love you, but I don't want to love anymore. I'm too scared._

_Please don't come looking for me. I'm okay living like I am. The kids are fine. They know all about what happened. I figured thats the least I could do for you after all you've done for me. I'm having a good life like this. I'm never going to stop hurting, but I'm slowly healing. Seeing you again, well, that'll put it all out whack. I hurt you so much, and you were there for me when I begged you not to be. I'm forever grateful, but I know you could never forgive me. Not truly. So the one thing I'm doing to come close to redemption is staying out of your life. It's better like this, for both of us._

_If you would be so kind as to tell everyone back home that I miss them, that'd be great._

_Forever missing you too._

_Yours truly,_

_Bella Swan._

If I could cry, then the tears would be streaming down my face. Happiness and joy overtook me, touched that Bella would do something like this. I ran out the door, despite the fact that Bella specifically told me _not _to come looking for her, and followed the overwhelming scent of her children. Bella had not made it easy to follow her. She knew I would look for her eventually, and she knew I couldn't track her, but I could track her children. So she had sent them all over the place, running them in circles and jumping from tree to tree, getting them to leave their scents on things like rocks and logs, and then throwing them off track a few hundred yards. She also hadn't taken a straight path to wherever she was. She had curved around everywhere, continuously going left or right, or up.

I followed her trail to a small cottage, on the edge of town. I stayed far enough away that I could hear what was being said.

"Mom, are we actually going back to Volterra?" I heard a female voice ask, high and childish. It possesed natural beauty, as any vampire voice does, but it didn't compare to Bella's. I figured her to be Darcie, one of Bella's twin children.

"No." Ahh, that was Bella's voice. The voice I had longed to hear for half a century. The most perfect voice in the world, wielded by the most beautiful, most perfect vampire in the world.

"But you promised Jane." The younger female whined.

"And Edward promised me he'd never hurt me, and look what came out of that." Bellla said, in a tone that brought the picture of her rolling her eyes into my mind. I heard a growl, and stiffened, ready to barge into a fight.

"There's another person I've got to pound. Edward. What a dork. And Tanya." A boy growled. His voice was too, childish. I guessed him to be Bella's son Rokko.

"I will not allow you anywhere near Edward. He's mine. But go ahead and do whatever to Tanya." Bella said, her voice hard. I nodded in agreement. Bella would get to kill Edward. I would see to that personally.

"So, can we go back, Mom? I really do want to." Darcie persisted. I knew my chances of convincing Bella to come home were bigger, but I allowed Darcie her chance at convincing Bella, knowing she wouldn't get far. Bella was very stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Yeah, Mom, can we?" Rokko asked. I could bear no more of listening to Bella and her children talk. I needed to get on with that I came to do; Bring Bella home. And I would not leave here until Bella agreed to returning, which she would. I ran up to the cottage, silently opened the door. Bella, Darcie and Rooko stood there, all three of them with their backs to me.

"Yes, Bella. Do come home. You did promise." I said from the doorway. All three vampires spun around, caught by surprise. Darcie and Rokko growled, and crouched forward, ready to attack. Bella stood there, paralyzed, as was I. She looked no different to when I last saw her; Long, luscious waves of mahogany brown hair, wide doe-like eyes, and creamy, milk coloured skin. Her previous vibrant red eye colour had faded over the years. Her eyes were now gold, streaked with black. Her focus was astonishing. She was poised in a defense position, having thought I was initially a threat. As before, a light held around her that made her look more like an angel than a vampire. She shook herself out of her dazed trance, no doubt as caught off guard as I was, and placed a hand on her hip. A look I labelled as "Extremely pissed off ex-girlfriend." Not a good note to start with.

"Relax, kids. He's no threat." Bella waved her hand. Darcie loosened up a bit, but Rokko's gaze remained fixed on me, his body tensed for action.

"What is that supposed to mean? I used to be stronger than you. I probably still am." I raised an eyebrow, grinning. When I was around Bella, I was a totally different person. She had no idea what she did to me, how she could make me go insane with a simple bat of her eyes.

"Leave. Now." She growled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Bella. I've been told to bring you back, willing or not." I grinned.

"I'll never be willing. You'll be dragging me back."

"Maybe I will. But Bella, we really don't have time to waste."

"We? How many have left the safety of Volterra for me?"

"Just me. Aro wouldn't allow anyone else to come. He didn't want you running off again."

"For such a smart vampire, he can be very clueless sometimes." She rolled her eyes, smiling at a memory. I just looked at her.

"Why do you think I ran off in the first place? Why do you think I've been running from you all these years? This isn't a game, Demetri."

"Why do you think I followed?" I interrupted her before she could say anything else. She stopped short, not having thought of that. I stared right into her eyes, her

"Darcie, Rokko, go hunt." She said through her teeth. Rokko opened his mouth to protest, but a glare from a now extremely annoyed Bella silenced him. The twins left.

"Bella,"

"Hold up a minute." She cocked her head to one side, before frowning. She walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Darcie, I can hear you. Don't make me come out there." She yelled. I heard leaves rustling, and then there was silence. Bella came back inside, shutting the door swiftly behind her.

"You were saying?"

"Bella, what's going on with you? You leave me thinking you love me, and when I come to bring me home, you're all up in my face telling me you don't want to come home. What the hell do you want me to do?"

"I, I don't know." She sighed in defeat.

"Come home."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My life is here."

"In a cabin in the woods right by a town where everybody is related to everybody else?"

"No, with my kids."

"They can come live in Volterra. I'm assuming they have gifts."

"Yes. Darcie can see into the future and the past, and Rokko can project his thoughts into the minds of others and will them to do as he wants." I said.

"Do you have any gifts?"

"None that I will share with you." She said coldly. I took the 'back-off' hint and left the subject alone.

"Bella, please come home. We miss you. Alec's been in depression for 20 years. Hasn't spoken a word to anyone."

"Why?"

"You're family, you're like a best friend to him. And losing your best friend is not something a vampire like Alec would take easily. Jane too, although she's talking, she hasn't shopped once since you left. Aro has ordered that nobody enters your chamber. Its been empty for a long time now. Marcus isn't himself anymore. He doesn't care about anything. He just sits there all day doing nothing. Even Caius has been acting differently, more sympathetic to brunettes when he's feeding. Bella, you've made everyone go nuts by leaving."

"I can't just go back. Aro must hate me."

"He doesn't hate you. He missed you like crazy, just the like the rest of us. He hates that you didn't come back sooner."

"You really think he'd let me come home?"

"Of course. And if he didn't, well, I think everyone would be motivated enough to move out anyway and live with you. Like I said, they all miss you like crazy."

"And what about Darcie and Rockie?"

"He'd offer them places in the guard. They'd also be declared either a Prince or a Princess, since you're still a Princess."

"I don't know,"

_**BPOV (Sorry for the abrupt change, but I had to.)**_

"PLEASE MOM!" Darcie and Rokko burst through the doors, skidding to a stop in front of me and falling to their knees, begging.

"Please?" Rokko said again.

"Pretty please?" Darcie added,

"Pretty pretty please?" Rokko challegend Darcie. I had been with these two long enough to know where this would end: A handless vampire and a century of gloating for me to live through.

"Pretty pretty pretty please?" Darcie rebutted.

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty,"

"Shut up." I said, putting enough power in my voice that they shut up.

"Come on, Bella. Come home." Demetri added his two cents, and now I had three vampires standing in front of me, two of them on their knees and all of them sporting puppy dog faces.

I took a huge, unnecessary breath, and considered the ups and downs of my situation. I knew for a fact that Demetri wouldn't leave until I agreed to come home. But then, having him around here wouldn't be so bad. But he's miss home, and I couldn't bear to be responsible for his homesickness. Bad sides of going home: I'd have a lot of explaining to do. And I'd be put through several torturous shopping sessions with Jane & Co. for taking so long to haul my ass home. And I'd also have to face Alec, which wouldn't be easy. I knew I'd have to face these people some day, and I know it won't be easy, but all these bad things didn't add up for the greatest thing about going home; spending the rest of my life with Demetri.

"Okay," I said shakily, "I'll come home."

**I know you guys waited a long time for this chapter. It was very hard to write. ANyways, I need a favor from all you guys out there. What hideous punishment should Felix get for making Bella's life hell? Make it gruesome, because after all, he deserves it!**

**Love you all. Reviews make me update faster.**

**-Lyndsey.**


	12. Come Take A Looksie

**To my lovely readers.**

**Its probably been over a year since I've updated this story. But tonight I was working on my newest piece, a Hunger Games story, when I suddenly felt an urge to read through all my old stories. And almost cried when I read the reviews for this little beauty. I am so so so sorry that I let this story die out. I'm not sure if all my alerts/reviewers are still following this story... I hope you are! I've now rediscovered a very strong motivation to continue this story, partly as an apology and partly because I myself am interested to see what my mind comes up with. I've read all your reviews, soaked in some AMAZING ideas, so I'm sure Ive got enough material to keep the story interesting.**

**There is still the matter of 'Do enough people want me to continue this?' My new story requires a bit of attention, and as I'm now in high school (I know, sadly I'm not that little 12 year old girl anymore who started this story) I also have school work to keep up with. So this little authors note here is just so I can get an indication as towhether it's worth starting up again.**

**Once again, I'm terribly sorry if my ignorance ruined the story. I love you all dearly.**

**-Lyndsey**

**P.S You can also go and take a gander at my new story in the Hunger Games category, it's called the '76th Hunger Games'. There's about a trillion stories with the same sort of idea, so I'm striving to get mine out there. Take a look if you're into the HG series. Right. Love you all3**


	13. A Home on the Horizon

**Here we are, folks. Ilike to believe that it's the long awaited, real chapter 12 of this story. Enjoy, review, etc. love you all(:**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I knew I'd have to face these people some day, and I know it won't be easy, but all these bad things didn't add up for the greatest thing about going home; spending the rest of my life with Demetri._

_"Okay," I said shakily, "I'll come home."_

* * *

Demetri Point of View

Forty one hours, twenty six minutes and four seconds. That was how long I'd been in Bella Swan's company. The happiness on her face was evident. She was glad to be coming home. I could tell she was other thinking it, though. Worry, an expression I'd come to familiarize with Bella, was hidden deep in her golden eyes.

I'd found her vegetarian diet a little strange. But when I'd asked about it, angry Bella reared her head, and I took the not-so-subtle hint to back off.

Her children didn't like me.

They eyed me like I was a criminal, stealing their beloved mother away. The fact that my hand had been interlocked with Bella's for almost four hours now, well, that just tacked on top of their foundation of not liking me.

I snuck a glance in the rear view mirror to Darcie and Rokko, and smiled. Rokko was "asleep" and resting against his sister's shoulder. Darcie had her eyes closed, but she felt my gaze and snapped them open. The childrens' sleeping was just one of the effects of Bella's power. I had gathered that Bella had more than one, but that was close to all I knew about her powers. I looked over to her for about the tenth time in two minutes. She was sitting up straight, hands resting daintily in her lap, eyes wide open and alert. She caught my gaze, and let the corners of her mouth twitch up into a little smile, arching one perfect eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" I asked her quietly, so not to wake Rokko.

"Look back ahead, don't look like you're speaking to me," she said, beaming. But something wasn't right. Her request, for one, was odd. Her tone was tensed. I snapped my head back to the road, now poised and ready for anything.

"Look very casually in the rear view. See the black SUV behind us? Its been following us for miles now," she said. It took all the self control I had not to instantly peek into the rear view. I waited, until the need arose that I needed to use the mirror anyway, and snuck a glance.

There was indeed a black SUV behind us, the car not much unlike the one I drove, the one we'd 'borrowed'. I watched it closely. It turned every way we turned, stopped whenever we stopped, logically enough that it didn't appear to us that we had a tail.

We stopped at a diner in a town about an hours human drive from Volterra, making sure to pick the busiest one. Once we were seated, and Darcie and Rokko were well-armed with noisy sodas, Bella and I exchanged words.

"Where is it now?" she asked.

"Parked at a gas station a little bit up the road," I told her. "Have you seen anything weird?"

"No, but that's what is weird. I haven't seen anyone go in, nobody has come out of the car. The windows are all tinted. I would almost think a vampire is in that car, except that the driver is terrible. Goes all over the place, and drives far too impatiently. No vampire is that uncoordinated,"

At about that second, Darcie stood up angrily, and stormed out of the diner. I shot Rokko an odd look, and then turned to Bella. She had caught Rokko's gaze, scowled, and stood up also.

"Time to go."

Silently, we all slid back into the car, and began to maneuver through the traffic.

"Mother, could you _please _tell Rokko to stop?" Darcie's high voice rang out through the silence.

"Tell Darcie to leave me alone then," Rokko snapped back.

"Both of you stop it. Or I'll just remove them," Bella said, and the arguing stopped. It was clear Bella's children respected her. I shot Bella a confused look, and she mouthedback 'powers.' _Still confused, but okay, _I thought.

Our tail followed us practically all the way. As soon as we rounded the corner into Volterra though, the car was gone. I didn't notice that until Bella let out a sigh of relief. I had began to drive. Really drive, at full vampire speed. We reached the castle in 20 seconds tops. The gates were open already, and we gassed it up the drive, speeding to a halt in front of the castle. All four of us poured out the car, and the valet who had been waiting drove the car off at the same time as the grand front doors opened. I strode through quickly, not fast enough to be counted as vampire speed, but faster than humans. And then I realized that nobody walked alongside.

Bella, Darcie and Rokko stood at the door. Darcie and Bella had their eyes closed momentarily. Bella then looked at me curiously. I held out my hand, and she smiled, taking it. We walked down the hall to the lobby hand in hand, with Darcie and Rokko trailing behind us. I directed them to seats, and just as the new secretary whose name I didnt know was about to start standard guest procedure, Bella stopped me.

"This is their home now, and mine. Our home," she said, and I understood. Just then, the speaker above the door crackled.

"Giovanna, let Demetri in," Aro said from the next room. I heard Bella intake a sharp breath. She took her children's hands, and nodded to me. Slowly, I opened the doors to the chamber room, and walked in alone. Bella knew she had to wait, I needn't say a thing to her.

Aro, Marcus and Caius sat where they always sat, each on their thrones placed on the stage at the front of the room. The guard in their usual line, a small gap where I usually stood. I bowed low, respecting my masters as I always did upon return.

"Masters," I acknowledged quietly. Aro beamed hopefully, whereas Cauis and Marcus kept glancing toward the closed door Id just entered through.

"What news do you bring to us upon your return, Demetri?" Aro's voice rang clear. I coughed unnecessarily, composing myself and drawing emotion from my face.

"Formalities and details I suggest to be discussed in private," I said clearly and formally. Aro nodded. And then, with a wave of my hand, I called out to the secretary. "Open the doors."

Slowly, the great red doors slid open. And as the three vampires stepped forward, murmurs were heard from amongst the guard. Marcus breathed in, exhilarated. Aro stood, and for the first time in his existence, he bowed. Low as I had to him mere moments ago. Soon enough, the whole Volturi coven were bowing, as one of their own returned home.

BPOV

"Giovanna, let Demetri in," Aro's voice crackled through the speaker above the door. I breathed in, having tried to mentally prepare myself for this for twenty years. Demetri walked into the chamber room, not needing to tell me to stay. I squeezed my children's hands.

"Mom, is this where we live now?" Rokko asked. Darcie sighed impatiently at her brother, and I smiled at their banter.

"Yes Rokkie, this is our home now."

"Do you think they'll like us?" Darcie asked in a timid voice. My Darcie, always so confident and sure of everything, was scared for the first time in her life.

I suddenly take myself back to their first hunt as vampires. Darcie had been an instant natural, I'd only needed to say a few words to her and there she was, wrestling a bear to the ground. And then training them to ignore human smells, where Rokko had been twitchy and angry and barely controllable, Darcie was a breeze. My darling baby girscared now scared of these people that would become her family.

"They'll love you." I assured her gently, smiling. Just then, Demetri's voice crackled out the speaker, "Open the doors."

_This is it, Bella._ A million times I had imagined going home. A few times, I'd imagined Aro being so furious with me that he'd ripped my head off. Another time, I was too scared to look at anyone so Jane had to burn me to get any response. Questions flew through my mind as those doors opened. Fleeting thoughts, like shooting stars in the night sky, very present one moment and gone the next. I took another deep breath. I thought of Charlie. I thought of Renee. Of Alice, Jasper and Rose. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme. Jacob. Even Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton were present in my thoughts. Another deep breath. i remembered how different a position I was in the last time I stood here. Human, a crazed heart beat, a destroyed soul, waiting to be told I was allowed to die. Now, here I stood, waiting to be told I was allowed to come back. I wondered what I would be doing in twenty four hours. I wondered what I would be doing in 20 seconds. Truthfully, I wanted to curl up in a dark corner, and hide until all my abandoning and unhelpful thoughts disappeared. Unfortunately, the mother job description failed to let me do so. I have to be strong, I told myself. For my kids.

For my kids.

And then, for the first time in twenty years, I presented myself to the Volturi.

* * *

**Oh, the tension. I love writing this3**

**Reviews are on my list of favorite things. Right in front of cookies and behind guitars. I want ten. At least ten, before I even think about starting another chapter. Don't I suck? No pressure.**

**Love you my lovely readers. I give to you ****Lots of love and cookies! x0x**

**-Lyndsey.**


End file.
